Things Better Left Unspoken
by leloupblanc
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! Harry marries Hermione in order to save her baby promising her a marriage in name only. But this would mean Harry has to face feelings he never thought of ever admitting to his best friend! Besides, how can he comepete with a memory? Wi
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot on this fanfic and a couple or more characters you certainly _won't_ find in the HP books so when I say anything I _mean_ anything! Heck, I don't even _own_ this computer! I'm just renting it until I get my own. So please bear with me if my updates are slow?

**Spoilers**: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! **o**v!!!

**Author's Note**: Enjoy!!!

**Chapter One: Lesser Of Three Evils**

"No!" Hermione shouted. She stared at the Aurors around her with a look of desperation as she clutched a bundle of what seemed like white cloth to her chest. Only the cloth moved and made little gurgling noises. "I'm not letting you take my baby!"

One of them, Kingsley Shacklebolt, sighed quietly but his deep, calm voice told her that he was determined to do his task. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but we have to take that child. This is by the order of the Ministry of Magic—"

"_But this is my baby_!" Hermione cried out, backing further into the walls as though, hoping it would absorb her into it's cold depths. "She's done _nothing_ wrong! She's _innocent_!"

"Your daughter is the heir of a Death Eater, ma'm. We can't let anything of that lot run loose." Another Auror by the name of Dawlish replied coldly. "We're not taking any chances that she may grow up and raise the Dark Lord again the way her father and his companions had done so. Not when Harry Potter has finally defeated him."

"But she's just a baby… Just a small baby… It's not her fault that she was born into this family. You can't hurt a baby! It's not right… It _can't_ be right!" Hermione looked up tearfully at a violet haired young witch at Kingsley's back, her lips trembling and her eyes almost as wet as hers. "Tonks… Please tell them this can't be right. I'm begging you please don't take my baby away…"

Tonks looked away with tears in her eyes but managed a hoarse reply. "I'm sorry, Hermione…"

"_No_!" Hermione groaned and bent over her baby. She curled into a tight ball as the quiet child patted her wet cheek as though comforting her.

Kingsley's voice sounded off the walls of the ornate room once more. "Please don't make this any harder for either of us… Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione began to sob at the name. Finally, after three years of being an alumni, the war was over. As she had expected and hoped, her best friend, Harry Potter had defeated the feared Dark Lord. It was a day of both joy and grief to her. For that day also claimed her husband, Draco Malfoy.

It came as a shock to everyone, especially Harry and Ron, that two years after graduating from Hogwarts, she ended up marrying the most notorious Muggle born hater and bully of them all. They were only pacified when she explained that it was something she couldn't help. Something she and Draco couldn't help.

They've fallen in love…

She tried to get away at first. In sixth and seventh year she had clear excuses and so did Draco. She had studies to distract her while he had students to bully. After school, they were separated by their allegiances. But, one night before his and Pansy Parkinson's engagement ball, Draco Apparated in her one room apartment, half drunk and begged for a kiss from her.

He said he wanted a kiss, just enough to keep him sane all through the remaining days of his life. He wanted a real kiss from her that he can save before the days came when he would have to kill all emotion, all sanity to become a Death Eater just as his father and tradition wanted him to do. She obliged him. It was inevitable for her gentle heart…

But a kiss was never enough. It turned into a touch, a plea, until they had to come together. They then understood that they needed each other. Draco never let her go after that no matter how much she protested. He married her and made a deal with his father that he will become the most loyal servant of the Dark Lord if she was accepted into the family. Lucius Malfoy would have killed them if the Dark Lord did not intervene. He said the Mudblood best friend of Harry Potter and the thought of an heir with Draco's blood and her intelligence would be a great asset to his army. She tried to protest but she then realized that Voldemort knew then and there that she was already pregnant. A fact she wasn't even aware of until then!

She was forced to agree. It was the only way she can keep Draco and her unborn child alive. But she never pledged them her allegiance. In fact, Hermione was one of the key people who directed Voldemort's downfall. As usual, no one really knew that the whole idea of how to defeat Voldemort came from her. So now she had to pay the price…

With resolution in her every movement, she slowly picked herself up from the floor with her wand clutched in her right hand, her baby in the left. She stared at the Aurors around her coldly. "You'll have to kill me before I give you my baby. I know you're planning to give her to the dementors so she can receive the Kiss, like the others. It would be better for me to die now, fighting for her rather than watch her turn into a creature of filth."

Dawlish curled his lip in disgust and aimed his wand swiftly at her while calling, "_Accio Baby!_"

But Hermione was just as quick. "_Protego!_"

She felt her baby slipping through her arms but the Protection Charm stopped this. Hermione straightened. She didn't graduate at Hogwarts with flying colors for nothing. Before any of them could utter another spell, she quickly followed this with another chant. "_Expelliarmus!_"

All the wands in sight flew in different directions. As the Aurors were struggling to retrieve them, Hermione screamed, "_ACCIO WANDS!_"

All the expelled wands flew to her right hand leaving the Aurors around her defenceless. She stared at them coldly. "Get out of my house!"

All of the Aurors gaped at her. They've never heard of a single witch disarming a group of highly trained Aurors before. Murdered, maybe, but not disarmed. And she wasn't even using Dark Magic! Their gaping was interrupted by a familiar voice from the door behind them.

"Hermione?" the voice was followed by it's owner. The boy (now a man) who defeated the Dark Lord. Now the man who have gained the respect of everyone in the wizarding world. None other than Harry Potter. "Hermione, put down the wands."

Hermione gave him a glimpse of the terror and desperation she was feeling. "Harry… they want to take my baby… I can't let them… I won't let them…"

"I know, Hermione," Harry sighed and came near her. "I'm here to take you both away. Professor Dumbledore settled it all out. He's with the Minister of Magic right now and he sent me to fetch you. He wants to talk to you."

Hermione, still trembling and half crazy with anxiety and fear, looked at him warily. He was, after all, one of the best Aurors in the Ministry now. "What do you mean?"

Harry's eyebrows lowered and he met her chocolate brown eyes with anger. "Are you telling me that you don't trust me?! You know I'd never do anything that would harm you or anything that you value! Even if it _is_ Malfoy's daughter!"

Hermione failed to catch the bitterness in his voice. She was just too busy trying to drag down the shields she forced around her heart. She was ready to die for her daughter! She dropped the wands to the floor and blindly reached for Harry. In his warm, secure arms she felt safe again. The first time since Draco died and left her only weeks ago. "I'm sorry…"

Harry embraced her. She didn't notice the way his arms trembled around her or the way his lips gently brushed over her head. Neither did she see the longing in his bright green eyes before he closed them lightly and prepared to Apparate. "It's okay," he whispered to her. "Everything is going to be fine now…"

With a loud _CRACK_!, he Disaparrated with her in his arms to the astonishment and relief of the forgotten Aurors…..

Harry's heart broke as he held Hermione tightly in his arms as they Apparated directly to the office doors of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. This must be how his mother looked when she stood before Voldemort, trying to protect him when he was just a toddler. It was plain for everyone to see that Hermione was going to die for the child if she had to. The thought angered him and touched him just the same. The reason behind it…?

No. It would be better left unspoken…

Still keeping an arm thickened by three years worth of training as an Auror around Hermione as she leaned into him while holding onto her baby, they entered the elegantly varnished doors into a much more elegant office. He felt her tremble at the sight of Fudge but she calmed down when Dumbledore, sitting on a throne like chair near the fireplace, smiled at her. He could understand her feelings. Dumbledore always presented a calming figure for anyone he wants to help.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy. It has been a while, is it not?" Dumbledore greeted Hermione cheerfully.

Harry felt a twist of bitterness in his stomach at the name but hid it well. Hermione, on the other hand, smiled at the old headmaster shakily. "Yes, Professor, it has." She bit her lip before continuing. "H-how are you?"

"Fine, fine, just superb, actually!" Dumbledore replied with his usual aplomb. Harry felt Hermione's body relax at the sight of this. "Please sit down, Mrs. Malfoy, and have some tea. I'm sure you've been in quite an ordeal. You look about ready to collapse! Harry, please stay and join us."

Harry led her to a chair right across from Dumbledore and Hermione sank gratefully in it. He then walked around the chair to stand behind Hermione, his hand on her shoulder to make her feel his support without any words between them. She expressed her silent thanks by covering his hand with hers. He suffered the pleasant burning sensation of her touch in silence.

"I assume that Mr. Potter has already told you of the reason why we wished to speak with you?" Cornelius Fudge asked her. His face was noticeably quite the opposite of Dumbledore's. He looked at the baby in her arms in a rather disgusted way.

Hermione eyed him coldly and closed her arms tightly over her daughter as though her embrace would shield her from the man's unsolicitous stare. "He told me that you have found a compromise for my daughter." She stated coldly.

Dumbledore nodded. "That is correct, Mrs. Malfoy. The Wizengamot has held up a meeting at my request in order to discuss the future of young… I'm sorry, I didn't get your daughter's name."

Hermione forced a smile. Her eyes softened when she glanced at her child. "Her name is Vera. Vera Laila Malfoy."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child." Dumbledore nodded. "One who deserves to know what living is like, don't you agree?"

Hermione's eyes darkened in sadness. "Yes." She looked directly at Dumbledore. "Yes, she deserves to live. Although I can understand your fears I won't let anyone harm my daughter. I'll die for her if I have to!"

"It has been very plain that you will risk everything for your child, Mrs. Malfoy. Your encounter with the Aurors have travelled fast and well here in the Ministry." Dumbledore chuckled as though sharing a joke. "Looks like we have taught you too well at school."

Hermione blushed but she couldn't look smug. Normally she would at the compliment but her night just didn't agree with her. "Please... tell me why you called me here."

Dumbledore nodded, still smiling. "Very well, Mrs. Malfoy. Due to eye witness accounts from Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley as well as the innermost members of the Order of the Phoenix about your efforts in bringing Voldemort down at risk of your own life, we are awarding you your daughter's life and a chance to live in peace, in exchange for one condition."

Hermione sat straight at the edge of her chair and eagerly listened to what the headmaster was about to say. "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

Fudge cleared his throat so that the attention was drawn to him. "We have reason to believe that your child, being a spawn of evil, may also grow up corrupted but since we must let her live, we agreed that she may still hold some hope with the proper guidance—"

"Are you trying to say that I can't be a good mother?!" Hermione asked him angrily.

"No, my dear, we mean nothing like that. We know that you are a good mother but the wizarding world needs reassurance that the Wizard Wars will not be repeated again. That is why we have agreed that you can keep the baby only if you agree to marry a person of unquestionable character. To help you raise your daughter." Dumbledore pacified her.

Hermione was immediately apprehensive. Marriage?! But then again if she looked at things logically, Dumbledore had a point. The wizarding world shall remain restless until they are assured of their future safety. The knowledge that a Death Eater's heir have survived the purge the Ministry had arranged will not help in that unrest. It was either living forever running from the Ministry, watching her daughter get killed or worse, or marrying a person of unquestionable character and having the chance to raise her daughter in peace.

Right now, the last seemed to be the lesser of three evils and the only option acceptable. She looked up at Dumbledore with resolution in her eyes. She said she'd do anything. She meant it. "Who am I supposed to marry then?"

Dumbledore and Fudge exchanged a look before Fudge answered her question. "We were thinking about Mr. Harry Potter here."

Hermione gaped at them in shock for a full five minutes. She couldn't believe it. Then she turned to a frozen Harry and snarled, "Were you in on this?!"

"No, Mrs. Malfoy, Harry did not know anything about these arrangements. Actually, that was the reason why we wanted him to stay while we spoke with you. We wanted to ask him if he was willing to shoulder the responsibility of raising another man's child and marrying a dead man's wife." Dumbledore said quietly before Harry could protest.

Hermione remained sitting on her chair while clutching her baby tightly in her arms, thoroughly shocked. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine she'd ever get to marry the famous Harry Potter. There was nothing wrong about that but she just… never thought of him that way. He was her best friend apart from Ron. She risked her life and bled for this man when they were still in school and after that! But never has she ever imagined herself tying the knot with him! She seriously thought he was going to marry Ginny what with all of Ron's shrewd insinuations and matchmaking!

A little later, she found her voice. "You're joking, right?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but he shook his head gravely. "I'm afraid we are deathly serious about all of this, Miss Gra— I'm sorry— Mrs. Malfoy. It is the only way we can help you save your baby from the public ridicule she will be subjected to if you ever _do_ escape from the Ministry of Magic.

"As Harry has defeated Voldemort, he is trusted by the public. Under his guardianship, there will be no question as to what little Vera here will turn out to be. Instead of fear, she shall be revered. Instead of hatred, she will be loved. As will your other future children, of course."

"Of course." Hermione echoed weakly. _Children_. S_he and Harry… Merciful Merlin, what next?_

Fudge curled his lip back slightly and kept looking at the baby in Hermione's arms as though waiting for it to grow horns or something. "It would be the safest way also. For all of us."

Dumbledore glanced at Fudge over his half moon glasses throwing him a look of warning. He didn't want to add anything more to Hermione's anguish at the moment. It was Fudge's pompous shoot to kill order that got her into this near unstable state in the first place, almost losing the Ministry some important Aurors and the Order, some valued members. Fudge immediately quieted down, flustered, but his hostile looks towards the child did not lessen. If looks could burn, baby Vera would have been a pile of cinders by now.

Hermione hugged her baby closer as though protecting it from the open hostility the older man was plainly exhibiting. She bowed her head and struggled to hold the tears at bay. She was getting better at it. "Can't I… Can't I be trusted by the public to raise my own child alone? I don't want to be a burden to Harry. He has his own life. His own dreams! I can't take that away from him! He deserves to be happy." She whispered hoarsely as guilt and remorse flooded her soul for the friend who seemed to have to shoulder all the woes of the world.

Dumbledore nodded and stole a glance at Harry whose eyes were now hidden behind the spectacles he had worn forever before he answered Hermione. "I'm afraid the public has learned not to be so trusting anymore. After all the deaths Voldemort caused and the way he almost won, I'm afraid the public will not be so forgiving either."

Hermione looked at Harry's downcast face and felt her heart breaking. Now that Voldemort's gone, Harry finally had a chance at happiness. He can finally choose where he will stay, what he will do… To be finally free from the shadow of the man who made his life miserable all these sad, long years. Could she take it all away from him?

_No…_

"No." Hermione whispered quietly as her eyes stared at the floor.

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge asked from behind his desk. His eyes fixing Hermione with a blank stare as though not quite believing what he just heard.

Dumbledore just stared at her intently and Harry remained quiet.

Hermione stood, exhibiting an unconscious grace even though she was holding a child in her arms. She walked over to one of the wide windows of the office and looked out onto the grounds of the Ministry. Her face was set, her mind made up. She will not let Harry suffer. He's had enough.

"I said no." she repeated more clearly now. "And if I have to fight the Ministry all the way, I will, to protect my child. But I am not marrying Harry and dragging him into my problems." She turned viciously around back then and hissed at Fudge angrily. "What is it with you?! Do you think Harry's just some sort of pawn to be used as you want him to? Do any of you even care that he wants to be happy too?! Wasn't it enough that he's risked his life for this world more than once?! What more do you want from him?!"

"Now see here—" but Fudge was cut off by a gesture from Dumbledore's hand.

"I think," he began to speak seriously this time. "That the best person to decide on that particular argument would be Harry."

Fudge turned his eyes on Harry Potter and it was plain on his face that he was hoping that the man in front of him would agree with his friend. "Well, Harry? Will you marry her?"

Harry, his eyes still hidden behind his glasses, slowly raised his head and looked at Fudge straight in the eye for a full straight minute until the Minister of Magic was fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair, before speaking in a clear, cold, resolute voice.

"Yes."

"Yes," Harry repeated, gaining resolution. "I'll marry her. I will act as guardian to the child."

Everyone in the room, except for Dumbledore, stared at him in shock. He then turned around and stared at Hermione, meeting her eyes and letting her see his resolve. He knew how she was going to take this. And by Hermione's standards, he knew she was going to take this _badly_!

It took her a full minute to respond. Planting her legs and returning his stare head on. "No." she said quietly.

"Hermione—"

"_I said_ _NO_!" she shouted at him and he saw the anguish and the determined courage there, mingled with despair. "You're doing it _again_, Harry! Saving the world like you owe it something! Risking your life and throwing it away like it means nothing to you! Do you even understand the implications of this situation?! Instead of being forced to marry me, you can go court Ginny or any other girl you wanted so you can be happy! No. I am not letting you squander your life away on me. I'm not worth it!"

"Of course you're worth it!" Harry snapped at her. His eyes spitting green fire. "You're worth a lot more than you think, damn it! If it weren't for you we wouldn't have defeated Voldemort (Fudge flinched violently). You kept me going, Hermione, and I owe you more than I can ever repay from the moment you became my friend. I am not letting you down now."

Hermione looked at him helplessly and he could see she was close to tears. He wanted so much to hold her. To wrap her in his arms and assure her everything was going to be fine. But he couldn't. Therein lay pain and he didn't think he can bear that. At least not now.

Hermione stared at him with pained eyes. "What about your life? What about your hopes, your dreams?!"

"You're my friend. That's enough reason for me." He replied calmly.

"Harry…" Hermione croaked after a while. She was holding onto her child with trembling hands. "…I don't even love you like that…"

Harry tried to swallow the thick lump that popped in his throat as those words speared his gut like a particularly violent hex. He waited until it disappeared before he dared to speak again. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" Hermione cried. "It matters because I love you enough to make it matter for you!"

"Then marry me, Hermione." He said quietly. Seriously. "Marry me and make it matter more."

Hermione shook her head. "You're out of your mind…"

Harry managed to smile. "You know me. Stupid, chivalrous Harry."

Hermione pursed her lips at him. "Don't do this."

Harry's face darkened just like it did when he faced Voldemort for the final time. The resolution was there and it was clear to anyone present that he will do anything for Hermione to agree.

"Hermione, if you don't marry me, Vera will die. Do you want that? Can you stand that?"

"I've stood in front of things that were much, much more difficult, thank you very much." She sniped.

Harry laid down his trump card. "Would Draco want that?"

As he expected, Hermione's eyes wavered, along with her will. She always did have the most expressive eyes. Even though he couldn't explain what they were trying to express most of the time.

Hermione…

She's always been a complete mystery to him and he didn't even notice until it was too late. How many days has he regretted his error of not knowing that, the only person who can drive out the despair in his heart would be under his nose all this time?

Draco was right. He _was_ a fool. And he let her slip away. But that didn't mean he didn't have illusions. And now… Now, if only in name… she could be his…

Hermione, her eyes brimming with tears, looked up at him. Her lips were trembling and white and he could see that she was weighing her choices.

Her baby… or her best friend…?

Finally, she spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper. Her lips and voice trembling along the way and her tears falling sorrowfully down her cheeks onto her baby's chin as she answered.

"Alright, Harry… You win…"


	2. Bonds of Blood and Silk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot on this fanfic and a couple or more characters you certainly _won't_ find in the HP books so when I say anything I _mean_ anything! Heck, I don't even _own_ this computer! I'm just renting it until I get my own. So please bear with me if my updates are slow?

Leloupblanc

Thank Yous:

K-iska-Muggle-Girl-0731: Thanks and sure! I'm flattered that you think me good enough to review your story. I'll leave you a few suggestions once I get around to it, k?

Tsaui: Yeah, I know. Thanks for the, uh… review. I'll make sure to dedicate my portrayal of Snape here to you. v

katie: you think so?! Thanks! I am so glad you think she's in character. She's my favorite HP character in the book and the movies and I try to make her look good all the time in all my fics.; I am so hopeless.

Tini-angel: Oh thank you! Oh! Look at the sky! I think that's my head floating up there already! Deep and emotional, huh? And here I thought I was being pathetic when I wrote this fic (really bad day. Menstrual cramps galore). Thank you so much! Thank you for acknowledging this story. And to think I hesitated when I registered onto this site.

hpdancer92: thanks. I am so overwhelmed by your appreciation. Please stand by for more H/H action. And keep your eye on the baby!

silverhazel: yeah, it is, isn't it? I'm planning to make it harder on him. (yeessss… eeeviilll is me!) Harry must die! (bonks self on the head) BWAHAHAHAHA!!!. (bonk on the head) Erm… sorry… ;;;

Usha88: Thank you ever so much! I can't believe you actually like this stuff!!!

dtowncheerchic: Gee, sorry if I almost made you cry! Thanks for your obvious appreciation and I hope this chapter will make you a bit more… uhh… cheerful? So come on, cheer up (hands out a hankie). Though I really can't promise you anything, okay? Sorry for the delay.

Voldie On Varsity Track: I absolutely love your nick! Thanks, guys! I hope you read this next chapter. More coming soon, k?

HOWDY: thank you. Sorry if I couldn't continue sooner than I wanted to. Thank you for your time and howdy to you too!v

ravenclaw's heir: oh gee, thank you! I love you too! I hope the whole of the plot doesn't disappoint you! Thank you so very much!

wow: this answer your question? Sorry for the wait though.

observer: yeah, I know. But I plan on making a few more twists on him and tweak his inner feelings. You know? That part of him that gets all angsty and confused? The side of him that just couldn't stay down. I just hope I can get it right, though. ;;.

oppositesdistract: lol!!! Okay, here's more. Thanks! I see you've reviewed me twice so I'll dedicate this chapter to you . And I've seen your review on Don't Pretend You Love Me by mugglebornlp! I love that fic too! Can't wait for the author to update either.

HG Wannabe: (bows humbly) thank you, oh mistress of critics. I shall push myself to my limitations in order to reach your highest expectations. Hope you like this piece. (smirk)

shadownorth: thank you! Oh I know it's implausible and believe me, I'm hardly even a fan of the pairing, but you have to admit, the sappiness is there! If these two ever gets a chance to pair up in cannon, I'd hope for it to develop this way. I hope I can catch your interest all the way!

Rebeca Franco: LOL!!! Careful what you wish for. Be patient because I intend for this to be a Romance! Keep on hanging 'coz I'm not finished yet.

Bladefanatic: whoa! Thanks for your review and comments. I am most humbled that you would deign to comment on any work of mine. Sorry I couldn't update soon enough. I think you've been a fan of this pairing for a long, long time already. Okay then, consider this a gift. v

oppositesdistract: here it is, calm down, will you? LOL!!!

cassie: thank you so much… I hope my head doesn't swell up and explode from such a comment. I wouldn't want to end up like Aunt Marge. I hope I can keep you as a reviewer too, along with the rest of the people reading this. But I still think you're exaggerating a bit. ;;

LCWicked05 ): I think so too since you mentioned it. Hence this chapter here.

miss sticky frog feet: funny nick! Lol! You're review is quite flattering and damn but I actually blushed when I read it. Thank you so much. Rest assured that I will continue.

**Apologies: **Soooo sorry, I had work. My genius of a mother decided to borrow a sizeable amount of money from a loan shark months ago, which I had never even laid my eyes on, and gave the debtors the deed to our house as collateral and now, she's left me, my two younger brothers and little sister to run off with some hobo. Now I have to triple on shifts on all my jobs to pay 60,000 grand just to freeze the interest or we'll soon find ourselves out on the street. I wish she'd told me this sooner (sigh). Damn, parents suck! Based on my calculations, my savings aren't going to dry up soon if I was really, really careful with the expenses around the house.

Anyway, I wrote this chapter to relieve some stress. My friend (the one who owns this computer) was kind enough to let me stay in her place for a while. Away from the chaos. Hope you guys like it. DON'T WORRY, I PLAN TO FINISH THIS STORY EVEN IF IT KILLS ME.

I can't believe you guys actually like this story. I just made this through a 'what if' situation and it kept bouncing around in my head until I just had to write it! Wow!() It makes me feel guilty about my long absence. So sorry, you guys! If I've only known…

**Plug in: **Oh yeah, on my return to the world of fanfiction, I've browsed through some of the latest fics and I've come across a really good H/H Romance/Humor. You guys have just got to read MUGGLEBORNLP'S 'DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME'! It is sooo damn hilarious and it _is a_ romance! At the start, I've mistaken the genre for Drama/Romance. I was later on enlightened, however. I sooo love the interaction between the characters and the plot… LOL… you've just got to read it.

**Spoilers**: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! **o**v!!!

**Author's Note**: Enjoy!!!

**Chapter Two: Bonds of Blood and Silk**

It was the wedding of the century. Or at least, that was what it would be called with blatant sarcasm by anyone who knew about it.

It was over in a few minutes, Dumbledore presiding over the ceremony, being a member of the Wizengamot and all. The red, silk ribbon that tied their hands together turned pure white as soon as both of them said the vows that needed to be said.

In short, it was a wedding not worthy of the great Harry Potter. Or so people would say. And all throughout the ceremony, Hermione's face held a lingering glow of sadness that Harry noticed all throughout the proceedings without her knowledge.

It made her look like the Virgin Mary he saw during church when the Dursleys slip on their 'charitable' sleeves and gave clothes and baked food that were better than anything Harry would ever be given.

Pure, even in her sorrow.

He remembered stealing a piece of raspberry pie while he was setting up the table in a community picnic once and Aunt Petunia was busy exchanging gossip with the local ladies. Dudley chased him, wanting to take the pie for himself but he unconsciously Apparated into a nearby church. Disoriented and confused, he looked around, and there he saw the benign image.

The image of the muggle religious idol in front of the bright, stained, tinted church window caught his awe. The perpetual look of sadness and love on her face arresting him like a moth attracted to a flame. He'd always wondered what that expression would look like on a real person.

Now, as he looked into Hermione's face, that answer was solved. It wasn't nice to be so helplessly enthralled by such a look on the face of a woman you just made to marry you, but he couldn't help himself. She captivated him like no one else he's ever known… It was like being in front of the Mirror of Erised all over again only… this image he can touch… feel…

And now, he was married to it.

"…I now proclaim you, husband and wife…" Dumbledore announced at the end of the incantations smiling kindly at the two of them.

Harry nodded and, at the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione nod as well, but with her eyes on the ground. He suspected that their hands, still joined by the ribbon, kept her from moving away from him. Dumbledore moved forward and removed the ribbon before handing it to Harry.

"As long as the ribbon is whole, you cannot be parted. The only ones who can cut this ribbon would be yourselves or when one of you dies." He informed Harry, his eyes smiling merrily at him. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Was all Harry could say. His eyes were still locked on Hermione who was already moving towards the crib she transfigured for the baby while the ceremony was taking place.

"You are welcome. And now, Cornelius," he turned to the Minister of Magic who stood witness to the whole proceeding along with Percy Weasley. Both of them were now scowling darkly at mother and child. "I believe we still have some business to attend to."

"Of course, Albus," Fudge grumbled then called in an authoritative voice. "Weasley!"

"Yes, Minister?" Percy responded automatically in his most I'm-So-Very-Important voice.

"Get this down to the Department of Magical Archives. Make sure they replicate it and send the original back to the Potters as soon as possible." Fudge told the young man with a sour look on his face.

He handed a sealed, enchanted scroll over to Percy. The glistening ribbon Dumbledore took off from his and Hermione's hands tying it up and keeping it closed. It was the contract that the both of them signed to seal their union before the ceremony.

Taking the rolled up scroll from the Minister's hand, Percy shot one last frosty look at Hermione before attempting to pass Harry on his way to the door. But when he was directly beside the younger man, Harry stopped him with a frigid whisper so low that only Percy could hear it.

"If you look at her like that again I will pluck your eyes out personally and deliver them to Snape." Percy's eyes widened and glanced at Harry in fear, but Harry was looking straight at Fudge, who was in deep conversation with Dumbledore now. These past years, Harry had acquired a certain reputation as the Order battled with the Dark side. He's become tougher than Alastor Moody, if rumors were to be believed. Harry smiled coldly. "I don't like seeing your mother cry but I'll bet your brothers would love to see you buried ten feet under the ground."

Percy gulped and scuttled off to do his errand. Harry remained motionless with his freezing eyes trained straight at Fudge. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dumbledore give him a surreptitious wink. He would have smiled himself if he weren't still seething over Percy's attitude. Anyone who messes with his wife or anything else he owns will pay big time!

Harry still longed for a family and the Weasleys were the closest he's ever had of it. It was one of the reasons why he was so protective of them. He still itched to get his hands on Percy's throat for what he did years ago. Mrs. Weasley still cried about it sometimes and it made Harry mad as hell. He won't tolerate any crap from the pompous git, especially when it comes to Hermione.

"Well then, all this has been taken care of at last, it seems. Minister Fudge will give the wizarding media a press conference on your behalf. Will you be there, Harry?" Dumbledore asked after a while.

Harry shook his head, his eyes now back on Hermione, who was staring down at the cradle which held her sleeping baby inside. She already looked pale and gray around the edges. She was obviously exhausted, which was no surprise considering what she's already been through this evening. "No, Headmaster, we really should be heading home now."

"And where will you be staying?" Dumbledore asked him.

"At Godric's Hollow," he met Hermione's eyes that shot up to look at him at the mention of the all too familiar place. "If it's alright with her."

"I'm sure it will be more than adequate to satisfy your needs, isn't that right, Hermione?" Dumbledore turned to the woman.

Hermione was still looking into Harry's eyes. Still surprised but very grateful. "Yes, Headmaster. It will be more than adequate."

Dumbledore nodded. "Come along, Cornelius. We both need to do things in order to ensure everyone will accept this marriage. I will be going back to Hogwarts to see if little Vera's name here is written on the school's magical registrar."

Still grumbling, Fudge allowed himself to be led out the door by the older wizard, leaving the newly wedded couple and the baby in the room.

Harry watched Hermione's eyes tear away from him. Her hands, now clutching the edge of the baby's temporary cradle, stood out stark white against the shiny, newly varnished wood. A heavy silence landed between the two of them. Something neither of them thought would happen during the tenure of their friendship. Harry felt it. Like an invisible wall he was tempted to break through.

"I'm so sorry…" she finally broke the silence. It was barely a whisper and yet it echoed through the room like thunder.

Harry didn't know what to say. Another moment passed in the heavy silence before he swallowed and spoke again. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I bullied you into this arrangement."

A pair of diamond tears fell down her cheeks which she impatiently wiped away with a graceful hand. "Don't act all noble on me."

"I'm a Gryffindor. I live to be noble, remember?" he said, attempting to lighten the conversation.

Hermione's lower lip trembled. "I ruined your life…"

"You did not."

"I'm a horrible person—"

"You are not!"

"I AM! There's no need for you to sugar coat the bloody fact!" she snapped at him before swallowing and meeting his eyes once more before her voice returned to that barely whispered tone. "I could have just said no…"

"You couldn't have. Vera's life was at stake at the time. And so was yours." He said quietly. It was hurting him, these emotions of intense guilt and remorse he could see on her face. So sorrowful and pained. All because she wanted to save her baby's life. "I can't fault you for what you did. If it were me in your position, I would have done the very same thing."

Hermione hugged herself, not looking at him now and staring at the child in the cradle. He could clearly see how shaken she was from where he was standing. "It's just so unfair… Something like this shouldn't be happening to you! I was hoping… I was hoping that you'd finally be happy after the war… Do the things you like to do. Play professional Quidditch. Be chased by hoards of beautiful women! Just be… HAPPY! The real thing, Harry. The one you deserved living from the very start! And now… And now…"

Harry swallowed and sighed before closing the gap between them in three strides and hugged Hermione to him tightly. She remained still and silent, still hugging herself as though trying to hold herself apart from him. He breathed in the lavender scent of her hair and held her until she finally relaxed in his arms and leaned a little into him. He soundlessly relished the feeling of having her this close. Quietly shushing his heart so it wouldn't beat so loudly that she might hear it, he closed his eyes. He buried his face in her hair and spoke beside her ear and relished the feel of her against him. "Do you really think I could be happy if I allowed Vera to be kissed by a Dementor, Hermione? Do you think I'm that cruel and soulless?"

Hermione sighed, realizing where this was going to lead. "No, of course not. You know that."

"Glad you think as much," he said wryly and then smirked. "So stop thinking like you owe the world something. You're beginning to sound just like me. All angsty and morbid and sulky. You're an optimist, Hermione, always have been in dire situations, even if you were a bit too straight laced before me and Ron contaminated you with our… er… high-spiritedness. Remember the Polyjuice?" Hermione chuckled a bit at the understatement and the memory. "So use that optimism of yours and think of the plusses in this situation and not the negatives. Calling life unfair is fruitless. Believe me, I've tried doing that several times in my lifetime and it never got me anywhere."

Hermione sighed and finally let go of herself and held the strong arms that hugged her. It felt so good to be held again. They both gazed down at the sleeping baby in front of them. "When did we grow up, Harry? It only seemed like yesterday, we were being sorted into the same House and Snape was breathing down our necks at every possible opportunity."

Harry sighed back and continued holding her. He wished they could stay like this forever. "I really don't know. Maybe during the war?"

"No…" Hermione whispered after a while. "Even after fifth year we seemed older. We grew up even more after we learned about the prophecy. I'm just not sure when we started expecting things to get worse."

"I don't even want to know." He said, suddenly assailed by the memories of Sirius' death. They were skating on dangerous grounds here. Grounds he didn't want to discuss with Hermione right now so he changed his tone and steered the conversation onto less dangerous topics. Grounds that did not involve contemplating things that might have been and intercepting feelings better left forgotten. "So. Vera Laila, huh? Never thought you'd name any daughter of yours that way. I imagined you naming her Helen or… Serena or something delicate and sensible. Do you know me and Ron once put up a bet that you were going to name your first child HogaHis? In lieu of Hogwarts, A History? I wonder what Lucius would have looked like if the next Malfoy line was going to be called HogaHis Malfoy?"

"Oh you did, did you?" Hermione understood his unspoken plea to change the mode of conversation and she complied calmly. It was something she could always do. Almost anticipating his every thought and his every need without the benefit of bluntness. "Actually, I didn't name her. It was a Malfoy family tradition for the child's grandmeré to christen her son's first born. Narcissa didn't give me a chance to protest. I believe Vera Laila means, 'dark healer' or some such. I haven't looked it up yet. Things have been…busy."

Harry remained silent. They both knew very well that Narcissa was still being hunted by the Ministry. She fled shortly after the final battle with the Death Eaters and was not heard from since, but all evidence and information indicated that she was still alive and in hiding.

"I think we'd better go, Hermione. You look about ready to drop. I'll borrow a car from the Department of Magical Transportation. I won't risk Apparating with you and the baby again when you're in this state." He told her, reluctantly letting go.

Hermione faced him then and looked him in the eye. Her expression solemn and sincere. "Harry, promise me something."

"Anything, Hermione." He answered readily. He'd promise to jump off a building if that made her notice him.

She smiled slightly and then looked at her baby. "I want you to promise me… that if you ever find someone you love and truly want to be with other than me, that you'll tell me so I can cut the ribbon. Then, you'll be free to marry her. Okay?"

Harry froze. "Hermione—"

He was stopped by Hermione's fingers on his lips. "I won't restrict you from having lovers. I am not going to take that away from you and I refuse to. I want you to be free, Harry. This is the only compromise I can give you while you are bound to me. Okay?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. So this was how things are going to be, then. A marriage in name only. Clearly, Hermione didn't want anything to do with him beyond being the protector of her child.

'…_I don't even love you like that…'_

Alright. If that's all he could have of her, he'd take that. "Alright. But only if you promise me the same."

Hermione smiled at him wearily. "Sure. But I doubt I'll be finding someone else soon."

Harry forced himself to smile. "You'll never know. I just want to be fair to you, that's all. Let's go?"

Hermione nodded and gathered Vera in her arms again, feeling the weight of her child, comforting her nerves. She looked at the sweet, sleeping face she was holding and smiled tenderly before dropping a gentle kiss on the feather soft brow.

Harry felt envy strangling him by the throat. It was painfully evident how much Hermione loved the child. The tenderness she was displaying was alluring to him and made him want to experience it himself. To be loved by her. Deeply. With nothing held back. He gritted his teeth to bite back the urge to ask Hermione to kiss him like that too. Instead, he chose to wrap a protective arm around his _wife_ and led her out of the office.

Walking past the rebuilt Fountain of Magical Brethren, Harry pointedly ignored the people who were stopping in their tracks to gape at him and Hermione as he ushered her towards the Ministry parking lots where he can sign up to borrow a car. So preoccupied was he in trying to spare Hermione all the unwanted attention that he didn't notice someone jumping right in front of him until it was too late. A sudden flash of light temporarily blinded him and made him reach for his wand in alarm. Also a habit he got from the war.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry blinked a couple of times and released Hermione's hand to rub at his eyes from under his glasses as he lowered his wand cautiously. "Colin?"

But, as usual, Colin was rushing off way ahead of him, "Oh, wow! Isn't that Hermione Malfoy?! We've heard rumors all around since we got here! The Minister's called up a press conference on your behalf for an important announcement! Is it true that you defeated her and captured her after a dozen Aurors failed?! Huh, Harry? Huh?! Are you taking her in for questioning now or escorting her to Azkaban with the 'demon heir' of the Malfoys?! Will she and the heir be immediately subjected to the Dementor's Kiss by you? I'm sure they will and it will be all because of you, Harry! You'll always do everything to keep the wizarding world safe!"

Hermione, who had her eyes on Colin the moment Harry stopped walking, was gritting her teeth at her former fellow housemate. How could he?! This was the boy she helped tutor during those days when she was still Head Girl! The same boy she laughed and dined with all those years at Hogwarts! How could he say such things about her and her child?! How _dare_ he say such things about her and her child?!

And didn't the ignoramus notice that Harry was supporting her weight and not holding her by magical bonds? Since when had Colin Creevey become this thick?!

"Of course he does, Colin," a female voice suddenly answers from behind the younger man and Hermione was met by another familiar face. "Harry's always done that. I mean, he's always been doing that since school. Besides, she was his friend back at Hogwarts and was married to a Malfoy. She probably used an advanced sort of Dark Magic to beat those Aurors. Only Harry can be powerful enough to defeat her. He knows her too well."

"Cho?" Harry asked, surprised.

The beautiful young woman Harry first fell for with all the fervour of adolescent passion, smiled at the both of them, giving Hermione a cursory glance before flashing her pearly white canines at Harry. It was a smile worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart himself.

"Hello, Harry," she breathed sweetly. Shoving Colin aside to get closer to the dark haired wizard. "It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since you defeated You-Know-Who… Are you free this coming Saturday for an exclusive… interview? We can do it over at my flat…"

Harry eyed her with a bit of puzzlement and just a pinch of distracted irritation. "Sorry, Cho, I'm busy. And I don't do interviews. At least not anymore."

"Oh, of course! You have to get these criminals off to Azkaban as soon as you can! Silly me. I heard she was very difficult to catch. They shouldn't have wasted the time and just sent you in the first place to drag her away." Cho said sweetly, giving Hermione a smug once over. When her eyes settled on Harry again, the exotically, edge tilted orbs that were her eyes, shone with adoration. "I understand very well the demanding duties of a very powerful wizard… like you."

"Yeah, Harry!" Colin piped in excitedly. Then his face became hopeful, "You wouldn't, by any chance, give us an exclusive coverage of her and that Malfoy spawn being given the 'Kiss', would you?"

Hermione's whole body shook. She buried her face in Vera's neck as though to comfort her child as well as herself. Was this the kind of attitude she was going to have to deal with for the next succeeding years? She knew some people can never forgive. Cannot easily forgive. But Vera didn't do anything! It was unfair for anyone to blame this on her baby!

_But then, nothing is fair in this world, love_… came Draco's voice inside her head. That loving voice that whispered to her how much he loved her every night. That voice she loved so much…

She was startled out of her torment by Harry's firm arm around her waist and the ice in his voice as he began to speak.

"They're not Malfoys anymore." She heard Harry say. It sent shivers down her spine. "They're Potters now."

And then, without further adieu, Harry firmly, and gently, ushered her away from Colin and Cho. When Hermione looked back, she saw the both of them gaping like fish out of water. She looked up at Harry but saw the hardening of his jaw and the anger on his face. She felt his grip on her. Possessive and protective. It was something she remembered from their schooldays. She smiled slightly.

Harry.

The Hero.

The Protector.

Her Protector.

Clueless and wise all at the same time. He has so much ahead of him but now he chose to be married to her. She had to think of a way to make this more convenient for him. She had to think of a way to make him happy, to show him how grateful she was for this sacrifice… Because no matter what she did, she will always remain unworthy of him… She wasn't born to be the wife of a hero…

"Potter!"

Hermione heard Harry groan quietly before stopping in his tracks and turning slightly towards the direction of the familiar voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Yes?" he asked a bit sulkily.

"Auror's offices. Now." The older man answered before turning into the direction he indicated without bothering to see if Harry followed or not.

"I can wait here while you—"

"No." Harry said firmly. "I will not leave you here and be mobbed by a passel of intrigue and scandal hungry reporters. Whatever Kingsley's got to say, he can damned well say it in front of you."

Hermione was helpless as she was herded into the direction of the Auror offices. Ignoring the stares she was receiving, awkwardly. She thought she'll find peace and privacy once they were in that section of the Ministry, but heaven seemed to have decided to play a rather sadistic little joke on her.

Every single one of the Aurors she disarmed that night were either lounging around or busily doing something. Everyone stopped and stared at her once she stepped into the room, though.

Kingsley turned around to face them after he checked on a file a petite, female Auror handed over to him. She was gaping at Hermione and Harry like a freshly caught catfish. Kingsley seemed to be undisturbed by the sudden silence that enveloped his domain, however.

"Over here, you two, come on." He said before continuing on to his cubicle. "This is better than out there, I guess."

That was a matter of opinion, Hermione thought wryly while Harry steered her towards Kingsley, pointedly ignoring the open gawks of everyone else around him. Hermione was trying very hard not to blush at the mixture of curiosity, awe, hatred and sympathy she could feel from the eyes around her. She held Vera's sleeping form closer to her when they passed the cubicles.

"What is it, Kingsley?" Harry asked as soon as they got to Kingsley's workspace.

The walls, which were once covered with Sirius' glaring face, was now almost bare, except for the map of the world Harry saw on the summer before his fifth year in school. Since he's proven that Sirius was innocent of all the crimes against the Potters and Pettigrew, Kingsley dropped the façade of trying to locate a man he knew was as innocent as they come. Or, at least, before he spent a considerable time in Azkaban.

Kingsley nodded and indicated that they sit on a chair in front of his desk in which Harry guided Hermione on. "I believe apologies are in order, Hermione. I hope that you can… forgive me for what happened a few hours back."

Hermione smiled kindly at him and shook her head. "I can't say that I am happy with your actions but I understand. I can relate to the conditions that bind us to duties."

"Hermione!" Tonks came racing from around the corridor, colliding with several other Aurors and tripping over a couple of chairs before reaching them. On her face was the most repentant expression Hermione had ever seen. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything about it, Hermione. But with all the uproar about escaped Death Eaters and all and the purge we—"

"It's okay. But I am not going to promise to be more lenient the next time. So the next instance the both of you receive those kinds of orders again, my best advice would be to stay out of my way." She advised them both with a hint of steel under the calm of her voice.

Tonks laughed nervously. "Now that I've seen what you can do, I'm surprised Kingsley's not trying to recruit you into Special Operations!"

Hermione shook her head slightly. "I wouldn't be any good to any of you. I have a baby to take care of now so any work I have to do would have to be limited at home."

Harry saw Hermione's tired face and cut to the chase. "So, Kingsley, what's the matter?"

Kingsley sobered and handed him a scroll tied with a green ribbon and embossed by a silver seal with a familiar green mark at the center. "This."

Harry's face turned stone hard in seriousness that startled Hermione. She'd never seen Harry so calm and so grim at the same time. So much has changed in her best friend since they've parted. He seemed more… intense now. More focused. And there was an aura of danger about him that was missing from the gentle, impulsive boy she once knew. She watched him very closely.

"The Dark Mark." Harry said, almost emotionlessly. He opened the scroll only to find a blank page in front of him. "There's nothing here."

The dark man nodded. "All the people in the Charms Department could reveal so far was the Mark, but the message was too intricately hidden. We don't know how to make it come out. Have any ideas?"

Harry took out his wand and muttered a Revealing Charm. Nothing.

"Tried that already. With six other wizards and a dozen other charms." Tonks replied to Harry's unasked question. "Still nothing."

"Where did you get it?" Harry asked them, his innate curiosity peaked.

Kingsley sighed before answering. "This was intercepted by a member of the Magic Reversal Squad on his way to Brighton on a call from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. The owl seemed to have dropped it on a site where no one was likely to get a hold of it, magical or otherwise, so he picked it up and brought it to us. Especially when he saw… this." He gestured towards the sinister mark on the seal.

Harry grabbed a quill from Kingsley's inkwells and dropped ink into the parchment. They all watched as the ink disappeared into the parchment without a trace. Just like in Tom Riddle's diary… "Yup. Definitely enchanted."

"But how are we supposed to know what's written in there if we can't make the words appear! The Department of Experimental Charms don't even have a clue and they've used everything else we've tried and more!"

"Hmm…"

Everyone turned to Hermione, who was fingering the edges of the scroll. Her face was lit with a studied intensity Harry recognized all too well. "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione was caught in the mystery and Harry could almost see the cogs turning inside her head. It seemed that her exhaustion was momentarily forgotten in the face of this new mystery. Harry almost smiled. Some things never changed. He had a healthy respect for her ability to deduce and analyse problems like these. It's what kept him alive these past years since he met her. It was also the very skill that helped them win the war.

"Could it be…?" she whispered before standing up.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Hermione handed Vera over to Harry and stepped towards the desk with the scroll. She lay it down on the desk and took a letter opener that was lying nearby. Before anyone could stop her, she held her wrist over the scroll and cut herself.

"HERMIONE!" Harry gasped, almost dropping the child he was holding. He stepped towards her, wanting to stop the indecent amount of blood that was pouring out of her skin onto the parchment. All everyone else can do was gape in shock. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

But Hermione wasn't listening to him anymore. She kept on letting her blood drip onto the surface until it was soaked through. Harry wanted to grab her but he couldn't risk Vera. Kingsley was in a similar state of shock at her movements. Just as Tonks regained enough common sense to move forward and stop her, Hermione smiled wanly, retracted her wrist and held it in her hand and swayed. Her knees wobbling weakly underneath her before murmuring, "Le Roi est mort… Viva le Roi…"

Harry caught Hermione against him with one arm as soon as he saw her sway while balancing Vera in the other and watched, in amazement, as the parchment absorbed her blood cleanly and words began forming on the parchment. "What the…"

Hermione was so weak, she had to lean on Harry to keep on standing. Her wrist was still bleeding but she was smiling in satisfaction. "Dark magic… The parchment needs human blood to lift off the enchantment. The reason why all of you failed… was because the parchment was enchanted with dark magic. And the only way to coax dark magic of this kind… to reveal itself… is to use dark magic too…"

Kingsley lifted the scroll up to him with trembling fingers and read the words on the parchment.

"H-how did you know about this, Hermione?" Tonks asked her in awe.

"I have a Master's Degree in Charms and I've achieved Master status on my Potions degree. Being married to a Malfoy wasn't going to stop me from continuing with my education. The Dark Magic knowledge I was exposed to, what with Death Eaters for a family, was merely an added bonus."

"You are totally amazing, you know that? Well? What's in it, Kingsley?" Tonks asked curiously, while wrapping her handkerchief around Hermione's wrist. "Sorry, Hermione, I'm not good with healing charms and there's not a Suturing Potion in sight. Have to make do with Muggle means, for now."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered faintly.

Kingsley met Harry's eyes, in the meantime, before answering. "It's for someone named Lowe. It seems to be a request to withdraw some galleons from Gringotts, telling him to seek Hermione's assistance. And the letter is from…" here he turned his eyes on Hermione who was rapidly losing consciousness. The name Kingsley mentioned, however, followed her into her dreams and was the last thing she remembered before losing herself to blissful darkness…

"Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy…"

Harry narrowed his eyes and clutched Hermione closer to him when he felt Hermione sag, unconscious. "Tonks, get me a portkey to my house. Now."

"You can't leave now, we have to see what we can do about this!" Kingsley said.

"Later." Harry said curtly as Tonks hurried to do his bidding.

"Potter—"

"I said, later, Kingsley." Harry shot back coldly. His eyes softening only when he gazed on Hermione's peaceful face. "I have to take care of my family first….."

**A/N:** All you guys, listen up. I'm going to put this fic up on Rated R next chapter. It might get bloody. And yes, it's going to stay there since I'm feeling sadistic due to recent events that's kept occurring in my life lately. Thanks.


	3. Lurking White Shadows

**Vionella's Note: **Hi, everyone! This is Vionella and I want to apologize b'coz it's my fault this chapter was delayed. Leloup gave me this to type it up like about a month ago but I just wasn't in the mood so don't blame her. I'm very, very sorry. Erm… let's keep this as our little secret, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. Just a few characters and plot twists I've slipped in here and there. Hope you like them too, though. The rest comes from J.K.R.'s genius. ALL HAIL J.K.R.!!! ;;;

**Spoilers**: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! **o**v!!!

**Author's Note**: Enjoy!!!

Chapter Three: Lurking White Shadows… 

"Albus…"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from feeding Fawkes a piece of pomegranate when his potions master entered his office in a billow of black robes. The younger man looked angry and shocked and relatively scared. A not so usual occurrence from a usually tightly controlled man.

"Hello, Severus," the old Headmaster greeted the potions master with a twinkling smile. "Lemon drop?"

"Do stop that nonsense and explain to me what in the name of Paracelsus is the meaning of this?!" Snape growled in barely controlled fury as he slapped a copy of the _Evening Prophet_ on the Headmaster's desk.

Fawkes shook his feathers in mild boredom, clearly used to the potions master's tantrums, and turned it's magnificently preened tail towards the noisy humans.

Dumbledore looked at the front page and saw what made Severus so angry. He raised his eyebrows in mild surprise before his face darkened and turned grim. "Me and Cornelius are going to have to talk about this the moment we have another chance."

"YOU HANDFASTED HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE MALFOY WITHOUT MY NOTICE!" Snape roared. "You _know_ that I am Vera's godfather! Everything that happens to her and her mother should be made known to me first! I could have done something to stop this piece of excrement from being published at the very least!"

Dumbledore was unfazed by Snape's rare outburst of fury. Instead of jumping or freezing in panic, as the students were wont to do when faced with the professor's murderous glare, the Headmaster only sat calmly down on his chair and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. The paintings of the former headmasters and headmistresses, however, were shamelessly eavesdropping. "Hmm… I knew I shouldn't have left the press conference in his charge. Silly me. But then, at least everyone in the wizarding world knows that Hermione and her daughter are not fugitives anymore… This puts a flaw in my plans though. Hermione will have to work hard for acceptance now…"

"ALBUS!" Snape roared, finally losing control of himself. "WILL YOU QUIT MUMBLING AND TELL ME _WHAT_ _HAPPENED_?!"

"Calm down, dear boy, and have a seat." Dumbledore told his potions master with a benign smile. "I will explain everything as soon as Minerva gets here."

"What do you me—"

"ALBUS!" Professor McGonagall burst through the door to the Headmaster's office, waving her own copy of the _Evening Prophet_ in her hand. "What in Circe's name have you done this time?! What do you mean Hermione and Harry are hand fasted?!"

"Hello, Minerva," Dumbledore greeted her cordially with a smile. "Lemon drop?"

"DO STOP THAT NONSENSE AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IN THE NAME OF ATHENA IS THIS ABOUT OR I WILL ROLL UP THIS NEWSPAPER AND BONK YOU ON THE HEAD WITH IT!" she shrieked at him.

"You'll have to wait in line, Professor," Snape told her dryly, still glaring at the greatest wizard of the age and taking a seat in front of the desk. "I got here first."

"Please, both of you, sit down, before you both do me extreme bodily harm." Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "I will explain why and how this all happened."

"This had better be good." Snape muttered as he sat and crossed his arms over his chest and prepared to listen.

And so Dumbledore explained what happened a few hours before, with two of his Head of Houses' mouths gaping in a very unattractive way. From the moment Hermione was announced a fugitive until the moment Harry made her marry him to keep her baby safe. Both were furious the moment he was finished.

"Dear Merlin!" McGonagall gasped, her face white. "So that was why you suddenly went off to the Ministry in such a hurry!"

"Do you mean to tell me…" Snape said quietly after the old wizard's narration. "That that idiot Fudge almost threw my goddaughter to the _DEMENTORS_?!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. And if Harry didn't come to Hermione's rescue and married her, she would still be pursued by the authorities and killed right now. You know how fiercely protective she can be."

"She was treated like a helpless animal!" McGonagall gasped in outrage. "How dare they?! HOW DARE THEY?!"

"It is times such as this," Snape growled softly through gritted teeth. "…that I regret changing sides in the first place."

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall knew what he meant. As a Death Eater, he would have blasted Fudge into smithereens without compunction. Had he not pledged loyalty to Dumbledore, it would have been the first thing on his agenda the moment the Dark Lord came back. Through the years, Fudge had no idea how close he's been on the wrong side of Snape's wand. The former Death Eater had a murderous temper when filled to the brim.

"Poor, Harry…" McGonagall shook her head in dismay. "He's been through so much already. Now he had to sacrifice himself again to save her life."

"Poor HERMIONE!" Snape bit back. "The wizarding world's sympathy will surely be directed on Potter first, especially after an article like _this_. She will bear the brunt of their fury."

"Yes, I know this," Minerva sighed. "It's just that… I cannot fathom Harry gaining any happiness from this arrangement, that's all."

"For once, I agree with you, Minerva." Snape said with a smirk. "She would never love Potter back."

"Oh? Why is that, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his interest peaked.

Snape scowled over at the Headmaster's interest and looked in the direction of the nearest window. "I have… seen her with young Malfoy. She may have never told him that she was spying for the Light, but she loved him deeply. If Potter is expecting more than a marriage in name only, then I would suggest he give it up now rather than later."

"I honestly will never understand what Hermione saw in Draco Malfoy." Minerva muttered out loud. "I mean… they hated each other here in school! He insulted her too many times and been the cause of most of her childhood pains… It is astonishing that she can love him after that. Are you sure it wasn't a love spell or potion, Severus?"

"I am sure, Minerva. And no, it's not _Imperio_ either. No sane person can ever believe that anyone can spy for an enemy under the influence of an Unforgivable." Severus replied curtly. "She loved him. They may not have been totally honest with each other but that was because of the war. I've seen it in their eyes. If Potter is hoping for more then he is bound to fail miserably. Let us just be glad that he just sees her as a friend."

"I am not so sure of that." Dumbledore told the teachers. "Hermione was quite adamant about refusing him, but Harry was the one who insisted they get married. And while I was binding them… there was a strong emotion coming from his aura directed at Hermione. Harry has become a very serious young man, he will take this marriage earnestly. He might be able to win her yet."

"I wouldn't put my money on that." Snape sneered. "But he has to be informed that my goddaughter needs constant supervision. The remaining Death Eaters are sure to be after her. She has been coined as the Dark Lord's heir. An option for reincarnation once he is defeated. Such a thing is known only to a few in the inner circle. Vera has deep, powerful magic in her. The Dark Lord chose her as his next incarnation because of that. Fudge has a reason to fear her."

"Yes, I know. The name Vera Laila Malfoy-Potter is up on every magical registrar in every wizarding school in Europe. I have contacted Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and both schools confirmed it. I am sure Harry will see to her safety." Dumbledore said a bit grimly, fully realizing what was at stake now. "He will never let anything harm Hermione or Vera."

"Let's just hope no one hurts Potter in the process." Snape mumbled.

"Even if he knew the risks, he will not back away from the responsibility. We all know how he is." Dumbledore said seriously and with a hint of pride.

McGonagall was shaking her head in abject sadness. "When will that boy ever experience true happiness? Even after the war, his laughter seemed… tainted with sadness. It's as if… he was destined to hurt inside… Always destined to be alone…"

"He will be fine, Minerva," Dumbledore told her comfortingly, popping another lemon drop in his mouth. "I have a feeling Hermione is just what he needs to pull him out of the mire he is sinking into lately. She will heal him… We have to trust her."

"Potter has a darkness in him. I've seen it in his eyes before. He should be watched, just in case he strays." Snape told the two older wizards as though he were speaking from experience. "A breakout of that darkness is all we will need to make this situation worse."

Minerva glared at him. "Harry is a Gryffindor and he has seen what Dark magic can do. Seeing him go over to the Dark side is unthinkable, Severus. He'll never allow it to happen! He knows what is at stake!"

"Please do not be naïve, Professor McGonagall. May I remind you that Pettigrew was from Gryffindor also? I am not saying that the darkness will be something he could help or stop; nor am I saying that he will give in to it at the slightest urging." Snape told her, his gaze far away, as though looking at a distant horizon. "The darkness he's acquired from the war is now a part of him, much like Moody's paranoia and my temperament. Believe me… he will not be able to be sweet, innocent Harry Potter again. I've seen it in his eyes. It's there. It will be up to him what he will do with it from now on. Or what he will allow to trigger that darkness inside him. Too much has been placed on his shoulders. Responsibilities punctuated by death and madness. It is… fortunate that he has remained sane this long."

"The implications are endless…" Dumbledore said. "We have to watch out for the Ministry too. They will not be pleased with the meddling of a barmy, old codger like me. Especially when it comes to this."

"Has the werewolf been informed of this latest bit of news?" Snape asked Dumbledore with a scowl. He will never be friends with the damned werewolf who deprived him of his job _yet_ _again_ as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he had developed a grudging respect for Lupin. It was much more than anybody else can claim from him. "We wouldn't want to see him howling like a loon and doing something he might later regret, would we?"

"I will inform him as soon as he comes back from his transformation for this month." Dumbledore said, his face grave. "It seems that his transformations are getting worse than usual. How is the improvement of the Wolfsbane Potion coming, Severus?"

"Not very promising. So far, I have only succeeded in making his transformations quicker to spare him some of the pain that goes with it. An Anti Lycanthropy potion has never been attempted yet, after all."

"So many problems…" Minerva sighed heavily. "And I thought the war was finally over."

"The war never stops, Minerva," Albus told the Gryffindor Head of House. "It's now only started in earnest. And it's the hardest part to boot. Our world is a constant battleground for right and wrong. It is one of the disadvantages of free will."

"And yet we wouldn't have it any other way." Snape muttered.

All of them sat quietly in the office for a few more moments. All of them lost in thoughts neither one were willing to share. There were some things in life, that did not need to be said or heard, after all…

"No… This cannot be…!"

A tall wizard's fist slammed on the wooden table being surrounded by a group of people in pure white robes that replicated his own attire, making most of them jump.

There were about twenty of them in the room. All of them wearing pure white robes with the mark of three swords made of light in front of a golden shield on their chests and shoulders. All of them had their hoods up, effectively hiding their faces from the torches that tried to light up the rest of the wide, dark room. None of them looked happy at the announcement that appeared on the _Evening Prophet_ that night nor the confirmation of one of their comrades as to the authenticity of the article. It was the reason why the wizard on the podium in front of them, along with his fellows in rank that were seated on the table beside the podium, called for this meeting.

On the front page, standing a bit awkwardly and blinking out at its angry audience, was the picture of Harry Potter with his arm around Hermione Malfoy's waist. And she was holding onto a baby that was the focus of the group's hatred. The baby waved out at them happily, smiling innocently and charmingly while buried in the swaddling cloth that kept it warm, unknowingly mocking them in its happiness, while its mother's face, though tinged with sadness and fatigue, looked down at it with pure warmth and affection.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" the wizard yelled, staring at the headline like so much rubbish. "This just _cannot_ be! How could Harry Potter taint himself with that… _that_!"

His outraged yells were met with grim nods from his companions. Some faces were solemn and some were glaring mad. Particularly a pair of dark, female eyes that flashed with pure venom and hissed, "There must be a way to end this union _now_!"

"No one but they alone can break the marriage. Their vows are true and absolute. The hand fasting was done by Dumbledore himself. The marriage is virtually unbreakable from the outside." One of the men said.

"Damn it! I thought getting rid of the Demon Spawn will be easy!" another one growled.

"What did you expect, with Hermione Granger for a mother?" asked another voice, this time tinged with admiration. "Have you forgotten how she came up with the way to defeat the Dark Lord in the first place? I was there, I saw myself how Potter followed her instructions and won!"

"Now is not the time to admire that traitorous slut!" scolded an elder sounding female voice. "We need to get rid of the Demon Spawn! We cannot risk endangering our world again. It must be destroyed."

"But with Harry Potter protecting the baby, we will not be able to touch the child that easily." A younger female voice protested.

"Then he must be placed out of the way." The first wizard said, almost thoughtfully. Looking at each of his companions in the eye.

"Harry Potter?! _'Placed out of the way'_?! You're barking mad!" a small male voice from the group cried out. "Just how in the world do you mean to do that?!"

"And don't forget about Dumbledore!" another one added in disgust. "She has two of the greatest wizards of our time as her protectors! Practically has them wrapped around her little finger!"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let our cause be known. We shall begin spreading our noble intentions all throughout the wizarding world and start the dawning of this new era, where only the power of light shall rule! Let evil fall! Especially the evil that is trying to cloak itself in good."

The others murmured agreement.

"Have you completed the list yet?" asked the wizard.

"Almost. Here is the list of the Death Eaters who have escaped the purge." A high, girlish voice said as she handed a scroll over to him. "There may yet be more but I will continue to wait for more information."

"Excellent. We shall proceed with the plans at our earliest convenience. Be prepared once I summon you. For now, keep up your pretences." The tall wizard instructed them. "We must make sure that no dark wizard shall dare try to conquer the wizarding world ever again."

"We must not forget our prime target." A short witch with a high voice said from amongst the group.

"Yes. The girl must die if the wizarding world wants to have any hope of peace. We will deal with her… and her mother… all in due time…"

All of them nodded as one and Disapparated simultaneously…..

**A/N Thank yous:**

Thanks, you guys. I am so overwhelmed by your best wishes. You guys have no idea how encouraging you all were for me. I'm doing… well, not great but… adequately. Coping, as others might say. It isn't easy being the oldest but, hey, that's life. Thank you for all of your encouragement. Words won't be able to express how deeply touched I am by all your thoughtfulness and comments on this story. I have no idea anyone would like this. I am so happy.

As thanks to all my reviewers and well wishers, I give you a longer chapter. I've started taking a notebook when I go to all my jobs and I write during breaks. My friend, Vionella (waves at Vionella cheerfully), who owns this computer, encodes for me and I taught her how to upload. She also prints out your reviews to me so I can read them in between breaks at work. This isn't a promise that my updates are going to be regular, I'm sorry. But it _does_ mean that I'll try my best to give you guys what you want and hope that's good enough.

**fanjimmy:** Nah… I think she's getting the better end of _THIS_ deal. (chuckle)

**fanjimmy:** Gee, thanks! Extremely glad you like it v…

**Merenwen Losshelin:** Thank you so much! Here's another chapter and I'm sorry if I can't update fast enough.

**Anarane Anwamane:** Thank you… will do!

**patagonia:** Did I spell your name right? Oh well… Thank you so much… That was very sweet of you and, at the end of the day, that's all we can really do. Hang on, I guess. I'm glad I've updated too and I am very happy that this story has become one of your favorites. I hope I can live up to your expectations. I don't know about the excellent and creative writer bit, I've only started writing fanfiction recently, after all, but I really thank you for the compliment. Your sincerity is most heartfelt. Thank you ;". I wish you the best.

All my love and thanks,

leloupblanc


	4. Sympathy from Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize. Just a few characters and plot twists I've slipped in here and there. Hope you like them too, though ;;;. The rest comes from J.K.R.'s genius. ALL HAIL J.K.R.!!!

**Spoilers**: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! **o**v!!!

**JessicaDracoMalfoy:** Really? Thanks!

**JessicaDracoMalfoy:** WoW! Love you too!

**Samantha:** Thanks and I'll do my best, ma'am!

**Zaraky:** Heh, yes, well, you see, I wanted to stress on the depth of a witch's emotions and how it will affect their powers. I mean, look at Harry with Aunt Marge! Hermione just had a wand that gave her a more focused spell to work on and it caught the Aurors off guard. Hermione was desperate. I'd like to think that magic also reacts to a witch or wizard as adrenaline does. It bursts out with an added, unexpected bout of strength when it rises up to the occasion making a simple spell powerful. So sorry, but I won't be changing that scene. Thanks for reading and keep on hanging! More to come.

**Usha88:** Thank you! I appreciate your sympathies wholeheartedly but don't you worry about me, I'll be fine, especially with you guys wishing me the best and all. Author alert email?! Wow, you must really like me! Sorry I've had trouble updating. I'll try harder, k? Yeah, Harry can be such a dork that way. A nice dork, but a dork nonetheless. LOL (please don't hurt me!) Anyway, as for Hermione loving him… hmm, we'll come to that. Eventually. I'd like to make him suffer first. I can't let Hermione just jump into his arms like that. Besides, things are better appreciated when they work for it in my opinion. (evil smirk)

**Usha88:** Thanks! Here's your wish! Fresh hot chapter just out from the works. Enjoy!

**S.F. Gustafuson:** Thank you so very much! You must be a lucky bloke to be able to offer me your luck. Keep on reading! There's lot's more to all of that than what meets the eye so hang in there with me, k?!

**Beth5572**: I shall do my best to please, my dear. Just keep on reading and you will see. Until then, keep on hoping (wink). Thank you.

**fanjimmy:** And it'll just get better so keep reading (I hope).

**Avestia:** Here's that next chapter. Hope you'll like it as much as the last ones . And I think I remember you… are you the same reviewer who read my RL/HG fic MY ONLY DESIRE? I'm almost certain you are. Funny, because I just updated that story the same time I uploaded chapter three here. Hmm…

**LucyInTheSkyWithDiamonds7**: Thank you so much for your compassion and support! I'm grateful for it. Glad you liked it and I'll do my best to make this better.

**patagonia:** Ahh… so you get your ya yas from good grammar, huh? I'll keep that in mind then (chuckle). Anyway, thank you for the compliments and encouragements. I love your reviews, they're so long and enjoyable and encouraging. I see you've read my RL/HG fic, MY ONLY DESIRE, too? (embarrassed) That chapter has been rotting in Vionella's computer for some time now and she somehow forgot it. I had to come across my old notes to make me remember. Heh. Thanks. I didn't know you'd check out my other works. I hope you like this next chapter. It's so damn flattering that you think I have a 'gift'. Thanks.

**sally:** If you're reading this because of the e-mail I sent you then I have succeeded in fulfilling your request. I'll keep you informed in the future, k? Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the story! I hope you'll hang in there with me. v

Author's Note: Enjoy!!! 

Chapter Four: Sympathy from Old Friends… 

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to the light that was filtering into the room. A room that was unfamiliar and alien to her as Azkaban. The last vestiges of a dream that included words of love and a smile from a pair of silver gray eyes only she had the privilege to ever see, floating onto the painful consciousness of reality that only made her think of despair…

Hermione sat up abruptly. Still reaching with a hand to grasp arms that will never hold her back again. She desperately struggled to hold on to the last vestiges of Draco's image that, even then, was fading away from her. Tears fell from her face and her heart filled with an anguish she can't even put to words as she hugged herself tightly to stave away the pain. She choked back sobs of intense agony and sorrow that she knew would never stop if she allowed herself to let go. The time for crying had long been over for her. Her tears would never give Draco back. It was one of the things that made death so cruel. No matter how much you beg, they will never look back at you once they've passed you by, or offer you any nuance of comfort that might alleviate the pain of its passing. Once the one you love dies, you're on your own. No ifs or buts about it. You'll be left alone with nothing. Nothing but the memories and pain and the deep regrets you harbour deep inside…

As if, on cue, the sounds of fussing caught her attention and Hermione forced herself to raise her face as her mind woke up and her priorities in life took over. As if, by some divine messenger, the cries of the reason she was still alive woke her from her anguish and she stood up from the bed to glide towards a beautifully handcrafted crib near a window and saw, inside, the beautiful doe brown eyes of her baby. So like her own and filled with tears which seemed to mirror hers to the very last detail.

She smiled shakily at her breath and life.

"Vera…"

With trembling hands, she lifted her baby to her chest and held her like a fragile piece of porcelain before kissing her downy head. The baby tapped at her cheek as though, seeking to comfort her weeping mother and Hermione smiled down at her. Here was the reason she kept on breathing. This was the reason she continued to stay alive everyday. Even after Draco's death, she would still have a piece of him with her and as long as she had Vera, she can survive the world.

She only wished that Draco could see his child grow up…

The memory of the dream she had replayed itself in her mind and made her look out the window and stare at the cloudy, November morning sky. The breeze that drifted in from the window smelled like fresh earth and fall. Soon, the winter snows will come again and cry for her. Cry for the dead and the dying caused by a war that everyone thought would never really end.

Draco…

Thinking of him hurt. The last thing she remembered about him was him kissing her goodbye five months ago… never knowing they'd never see each other again!

She had so many things to tell him. So many things she wanted to give him. She never even had the chance at complete honesty with him! And the regret ate at her, making tears roll down her cheeks as the agony sliced through her. It hurt. So much…

"You're awake. Good."

Startled, Hermione wiped her tears away swiftly then turned towards the door to see who was speaking and breathed in relief when she saw Harry there. She blushed when she realized what he probably did for her last night and had a little trouble containing her embarrassment.

"H-Harry…?" she finally stuttered out. She felt weak and out of sorts. Must have been the after effects of last night's debacle. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Not that long." He stared at her for a few moments with an unreadable expression in his darkened green eyes before answering in a forced sort of voice. "How are you feeling?"

She gave him a tremulous smile before setting Vera back down in the crib. "I'm fine. A bit exhausted though, but fine."

Harry nodded, still staring intently at her before speaking again. "You were running on pure adrenaline last night. It must have been the reason why you managed to disarm Kingsley and the others. Adrenaline is a dangerous thing for a witch and wizard to have. I almost blew up Aunt Marge because of it back when we were in third year."

Hermione laughed at that, the sound reverberating through the walls more effectively than sunlight. "I remember. I bought Crookshanks the same year and it was the year when we rescued—"

Hermione stopped her words when she saw a shadow of grief pass over Harry's features, instantly disappearing after a second or two. She was reminded of what she saw on her friend's face last night. The darkness he was capable of now. The thought that she will never lay eyes on that innocent, curious little boy who locked her in the girl's bathroom with that troll and then saved her, brought a deep well of sadness in her heart. She could only imagine what sort of life and thinking he was leading right now. It seemed so long ago… so long ago…

"I came up to see if you're awake and ask if you want your breakfast here or in the kitchen."

"Oh…" was all she could say. She looked down at her baby. "So… last night was no dream then…?"

His eyes turned darker, almost black, but he turned away from her and casually walked to a nearby window away from her to lean on it before she could be sure. It was, as if, he was shutting off the world outside. Encasing him in a shell of ice where no one can touch him. Where he cannot even escape from.

"No, Hermione," he finally answered. "It really was no dream. Everything really happened."

She was silent for a moment as she stared at him before her eyes took on a mock innocent cast and spoke lightly in an attempt to alleviate his melancholy. "You mean, I really did see you dressed in drag and dating Snape?!"

His shoulders stiffened at her words before they started shaking a little, and she was relieved to see that his face looked lighter when he turned back to look at her. "That was just so WRONG, Hermione!"

Hermione laughed at his words, not noticing Harry staring at her with a slight smile on his face and a longing in his eyes that promptly disappeared when she turned her eyes on him again.

Harry…

Oh, what she would do to give Harry happiness. The kind of happiness that would take away his pain. The kind of happiness he never had during his childhood. At school, she did what she could to make him cheerful by giving him her full support and her counsel and her complete loyalty… but she knew in her mind that she could only do so much. Ron made him happier, though in a foolish way. The red head was Harry's break from the stress while she tended to nag him back to it. She tried to control herself, of course. She indulged them as boys are wont. To a point. But give them a few minutes and they'll be dragging her off to another adventure. They make it so difficult for her to say no…

"So, are we in—"

"Godric's Hollow, yeah." Harry finished for her a bit hoarsely. "I brought you guys back here through portkey last night."

She gave him another smile. "Thanks. We must have been quite a load for you."

"Nothing to it."

_So she must be in his bedroom_, were Hermione's thoughts before gesturing at the crib Vera was lying on. "Did you… go through all this trouble…? For us?"

Harry looked at the crib and nodded. "Nothing to it."

Hermione looked down, the sadness creeping back in her eyes. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble…"

"Hey," he cut her off gently. "For better or worse, right?"

That brought back her smile before she looked around the room. The first thing that Hermione noticed was that, it was neater than she expected. Aside from the rumpled bed, there was a kind of unlived in feeling about the place. As though Harry almost (if ever) slept here. It had a loneliness within the walls that cried for a human touch…

There was a big closet beside the door near the king sized bed and an old school Gryffindor banner on the wall along with a wizarding poster of Ron's team, the Chudley Cannons right after the war. It was the poster taken the year he was made Keeper for the team. Hermione laughed as the Ron in the picture tousled his hair to make it look as if he just got off his broom. Aside from the rocking chair and Vera's crib, there were no other traces of furniture in the room. It bothered her a little, but— all in all— it was a pleasant place to live in.

"It's great, Harry." she commented softly. Her heart was teeming with happiness for her friend who finally got one of his wishes to come true. To rebuild his family's home… "It's just like I pictured it."

Harry nodded and gave her that soft sad half smile again. It was starting to get to her, that smile. It made him look so vulnerable even though she knew better. "I just came from the spare room across the hall. If you like it here, I can sleep there."

Hermione took two steps towards him, her face anxious. "Oh please don't, Harry, I'll be fine there, I'm sure. I can't take your room away."

"It's alright. I'm used to sleep in odd places."

The haunted quality of emerald in his eyes told Hermione that he was thinking of the cupboard under the stairs back at the Dursleys. Without thinking, she closed the few steps towards the remnants of the young man she gave her life to ever since she met him, and clasped him to her. Wanting to give him solace. Needing to give him all the warmth she had to chase away the ice of the past that remained in his heart. To make him _feel_. To make him whole again…

This was a man who has never understood a love as selfless as that in a dream. The little he knew of it since he came to the wizarding world seemed to have drained away from him since the war and it made her blink back tears at the thought of him suffering. She remembered Draco and his parents. How they all stuck together despite the harsh tradition implemented within their family. It was different… having a family of your own and being adopted into one. She knew that now…

Wait… was she comparing Draco and Harry's fates just now?! No, it wasn't fair to Draco. It wasn't his fault he was born that way.

"Hermione…?" she heard Harry say her name in a slightly hoarse tone.

She looked up at him, still not letting him go and gave him a warm smile. She never really understood how seductive her smiles could be and so she didn't notice the change in Harry's breathing or the way his arms shook as she spoke. "You've come a long way from there now, Harry. You don't need to go back again… I'll always be here. So will Ron and all the people who love you. Don't ever forget that, alright?"

The darkening in Harry's eyes was so subtle that Hermione failed to notice it. But he gave her that half smile again and nodded, his arms slightly trembling at his sides. "Alright. Only if you do _me_ a favour."

Hermione looked up at him. "Which is…?"

Harry's brow knotted slightly as he took her shoulders in his hands prompting her to let go. Hermione, confused, waited for his words even as she ignored the tiny tendrils of electricity that Harry's touch seemed to be emitting. Were his emotions so strong that even his skin was emitting this sort of energy and transferring it to her?

"Promise me you will never do something like what you did last night ever again." He told her firmly.

Hermione blinked. "What did I do?"

Harry reached for her still bandaged left wrist and showed it to her making her flush. "I won't allow you to be hurt for anything, ANYTHING, Hermione. I promised I will protect you and I will. No one will harm you as long as I'm alive. Not even yourself. I won't stand for it. Promise me."

Hermione took a step back from him, clutching her injured wrist and Harry promptly let her go with just a trace of reluctance. Hermione looked down, not meeting his eyes before speaking. "I only did what I had to do, Harry. It was unavoidable."

"Hermione…" Harry growled through gritted teeth. "I won't allow you—"

"It's not for you to allow or disallow me to do anything, Harry. Please stop being so protective, I'm fine!" her tone softened and she smiled a little. Then she surprised him when she caressed his cheek with her uninjured hand, gently. "Please, Harry. You can't save me from every little hurt. You can't keep me from every little battle I have to fight, no matter how much you want to. You can't always be the hero, you know?"

He seemed to have sucked his breath in at her touch and Hermione watched, her pulses fluttering as he closed his eyes and moved his cheek on her palm as though savouring her very touch. Hermione's heart ached even more. Clearly it's been a while since he was touched by anyone like this. He's been keeping all of his emotions bottled up inside this whole time. Why had no one ever noticed? Why had no one cared enough to give him comfort?

Well that was an easy one. Because, aside from a few select people, everyone else expected him to be strong. Strong enough to withstand all the pain. Strong enough not to need anybody else. All everyone saw was the image of the hero they wanted to see. They didn't want to see the imperfections… the flaws of a lifetime riddled with tragedy…

Harry caught her hand and held it still as if he couldn't bear any more of the contact. He looked into her eyes with a hunger she failed to understand as he spoke. "I just want what's best for you…"

Hermione smiled at him warmly. "I know… but sometimes… you just have to let me fall…"

A flutter of wings and a flash of brown and white caught their attention, making their hands immediately close on their wands. They only relaxed when they recognized Hedwig carrying something in from the window. At first, Hermione thought it was just a bird she caught outside, but on closer inspection, she realized that it wasn't just any bird. She'd recognize that old feather duster anywhere!

It was Errol.

Harry, protectively standing beside her, apparently recognized it too. "What the—"

"Errol?!" Hermione gasped. Harry immediately picked Errol up and went downstairs to take him to Hedwig's cage followed closely by Hermione when she noticed something else as they were entering the kitchen. "Harry, look!"

Harry looked down and almost paled when he saw the familiar red envelope tied to the brown owl's leg. "Oh crap—"

A loud _crack_! sounded off from outside the front door before he could even finish the words and Harry swiftly had his wand out in a second and aimed it at the doorway after putting himself in front of Hermione. Seconds later, the lanky form of Ronald Weasley filled the doorway, banging the doors open and holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ under his arm.

"Ron?!" Harry blurted out when he saw their best friend, and the Chudley Cannons' newest Keeper, laying siege to his house. When he recovered from the shock, his lungs finally took action. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO JUST BURST IN A HOUSE LIKE THAT! I COULD HAVE HEXED YOU GOOD, YOU IDIOT!"

"Sorry…hah… Harry… I just… hah…" the red head looked at the bird still under Harry's arm when he noticed a flash of red and saw their family owl wheezing as Harry held it. "What the—? _Errol beat me here_?!"

"Ron?" Hermione called from behind Harry.

But Ron was focused on the Howler Errol was carrying, "Quick! Throw it away!"

But it was too late. The red envelope exploded in front of them and delivered a tongue lashing of the first degree. It was so loud that they all had to put their hands over their ears.

"**_HERMIONE_ _GRANGER_!**" it shrieked in Mrs. Weasley's voice. "**HOW _DARE_ YOU FORCE HARRY TO MARRY YOU! HOW _DARE_ YOU, YOU DIRTY, LITTLE _TROLLOP_!**"

Hermione flinched.

"**IF I _EVER_ GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL _RIP_ OFF ALL THAT HAIR OFF YOUR _HEAD_! YOU HAVE NO _RIGHT_ TO MAKE HARRY PICK UP A DEATH EATER'S LEFT OVERS JUST SO YOU CAN SHARE IN HIS LIMELIGHT! THE _NERVE_! YOU'VE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF HARRY'S FRIENDSHIP JUST SO YOU CAN GET BACK TO THE GOOD GRACES OF THE COMMUNITY AFTER MARRYING THAT SLIMY SPAWN OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF, YOU DISGUSTING, WORTHLESS, UGLY, REVOLTING LITTLE TRAMP! I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ YOU WOULD TREAT HARRY LIKE THAT, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIS _FRIEND_! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE, MANIPULATING YOUR WAY INTO BECOMING FAMOUS OVERNIGHT BY USING THAT POOR CHILD! YOU HAD BETTER HIDE BECAUSE ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU WERE EVEN _BORN_, YOU FILTHY, SNEAKY, CONNIVING LITTLE _BITCH_!**" then, in a sweet, soft voice, the Howler added, "And, Harry, dear, don't you worry. I'll make sure to find a way to get you out of that nasty business. Once Arthur gets home, I'll have him call up his contacts to get you out of that fix so hang on."

The envelope then made a very rude gesture at Hermione and ripped itself into pieces in front of them, leaving the three of them pale. After a while, Harry swallowed and turned to Ron angrily. "JUST WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS _THAT_ ALL ABOUT?!"

Ron winced at the volume of his voice (his ears were still ringing from his mother's howler) and handed him the wizarding newspaper. "I just read it this morning when I came by the Burrow. Mum called me away from practice because of it. She said it was all over the _Evening Prophet_ too! She was literally foaming at the mouth and brandishing the paper in front of my face like a loon! Then she was shrieking about sending Errol to give Hermione a piece of her mind as I read the article. I was shocked and I just knew I had to see you guys. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS GOT BLOODY MARRIED?!"

Harry and Hermione didn't answer him and instead, grabbed the newspaper and saw a photograph of herself on the front cover walking along the corridors of the Ministry of Magic building, looking harried and holding onto Vera, with Harry providing escort. He started to read out loud:

"**HARRY POTTER'S GREATEST SACRIFICE"**

**Wizarding world's greatest hero, forced into marriage!**

'This morning, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has announced the marriage of the wizarding world's greatest hero and Order of Merlin, First Class holder and Auror officer, Harry Potter, to deceased Death Eater's wife, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

The Minister informed this Daily Prophet reporter last night that Mr. Potter, the man who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has agreed to this arrangement due to Mrs. Malfoy's coercion and sly blackmailing.

This reporter has quoted Minister Fudge saying, "The poor boy didn't know what hit him. That woman acted all pathetic and spouting things about their friendship while they were in school and all. Even used the innocence of her and that Death Eater's spawn! That poor, poor boy…"

("What?!" Harry roared. "That _PIG_!")

After signing a binding magical agreement of bonding, Harry Potter has now been hand fasted by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself, Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Such a sacred custom unfit for such a person with such a horrid past! And by a powerful and highly respected wizard, too! This reporter was absolutely shocked that the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would allow this blasphemy to take place! Especially since we all know of all the atrocities the Malfoys did during the second Wizard Wars.

Where is the justice in this?! To have our hero protect our greatest nemesis?!

You all might remember Mrs. Malfoy as former Miss Hermione Granger who was once reported of playing with both Harry Potter and Victor Krum's affections six years ago during the fateful Tri Wizard Tournament that claimed our beloved Cedric Diggory.

This reporter is saddened by the fact that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the boy who has already sacrificed and lost so much in order to save our world, should sell himself so cheap, and to a Death Eater's wife.

All we can say is that, we understand you didn't really wanted this to happen, Harry. And the wizarding world will be with you all the way.'

Hermione glanced at the name of the reporter who wrote the column, half expecting Rita Skeeter's name printed on it, but was shocked at what she saw. The reporter's name was the last person she would have expected.

It was signed by Cho Chang…

"Circe give me strength…"

Hermione grabbed the article from him and read the column once, then twice. After that, she crumpled up the newspaper and muttered an angry spell that incinerated the pages before turning silently away from the two men who were watching her every move. Finally, she faced them. Her eyes were dry and angry and filled with a frustration anyone could only imagine.

"Are you telling me that you're mother is thinking the worst of me AGAIN, Ronald?!" she asked Ron, exasperated, keeping her rage in check.

Ron turned as red as his hair and mumbled, "Well… erm… you know how she is about Harry—"

"I'm going to _kill_ him…" Harry was muttering, his eyes flashing. "I am SO going to KILL him!"

"You still haven't answered my bloody question! What do you guys mean you've gotten married?!" Ron demanded. "You guys could've at least owled me! And you, Hermione—" he turned to his female best friend. "—is everything that's written there true?! Because if it is, I swear—"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Ron, we only did it to save my daughter!" Hermione growled. She then explained everything to him which left the red head gaping in shock and indignation. "Trust us, Ron, if it were only an ordinary hand fasting, you would have been there. Believe me. But we're only doing this to protect my child. It's basically a marriage in name only."

Ron still looked sulky. "I still don't buy it."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Ron, I fought beside you during the final battle! What other proof do you want from me that would make you see sense?!"

"Why should I believe you?! You might have been infected by that ferret's lies!" he growled at her darkly.

Hermione was struck speechless by the malevolence in his voice. So strong was it that she took a step back from him. "Ron—"

The red head's jaw clenched tightly as he crossed is arms over his chest. "This is all you're fault. You shouldn't have married Harry. Now, Harry's going to have to burden himself with you and he's got more on his plate than it already is."

"Ron!" Harry protested angrily. Hermione knew Ron can be a mule headed baboon at times, but to be blatantly unreasonable? She hadn't seen her best friend act like this since the Yule Ball back in fourth year! "I _forced_ Hermione to marry me! She didn't want to marry me in the first place! If I hadn't they'll kill her baby!"

"Well who told her to marry Malfoy, anyway?!" Ron burst out, his face flaming all of a sudden. His brown eyes filled with such resentment, it took Hermione aback. "No one told you to make out with that damn ferret!"

"I loved him, Ron." Hermione replied quietly. "I thought I already explained this? I thought we already understood each other. I didn't have a choice back then—"

"Yes you did!" Ron snapped at her. "You _had_ a choice then!"

"I was going to have his baby—"

"YOU COULD HAVE MARRIED _ME_!"

A ringing silence invaded the whole room and reigned for several moments before Hermione could break through it once again.

"Ron!" Hermione gestured at him helplessly. "You know I didn't have feelings for you. I couldn't marry you because it wouldn't have worked out. Baby or no ba—"

"How would you know, you've never even given me a chance!" he snapped at her furiously. "You gave everyone else— but me— a chance!"

Hermione could see the frustration and the fury and the hurt in his bright blue eyes. She had no idea he still felt that way about her. When she made it clear that all she wanted from him was friendship and he didn't complain about it, she thought he finally gave up on her. Especially since he'd had a gaggle of girlfriends since. It took her a while before she could answer him.

"Because I can't love you as anything more than a friend, Ron!" Hermione shot back, trying her best to be as patient as she could. "Sure I had a crush on you back in fourth year but it was just a bloody infatuation! It was over long before I ever really felt anything for Draco! I loved him as I never loved you and I'm sorry but I can't lie to you and hurt you that way!"

"But you could marry Harry?! Do you mean you can love him but not me?!" Ron shouted at her. "Was Harry second best for you and I'll never be good enough?!"

"Ron, Harry only married me to save Vera." Hermione tried again, her patience and what meagre strength she had, waning. "It was the Ministry's decision, not mine. They said they wanted a respected member of the community to serve as Vera's guardian."

"I'M a respected member of the community! I've got an Order of Merlin, First Class same as him! I stood on the dais along with him! I fought the same war he did!"

"But you're not what they had in mind, Ron! You're not—"

"Harry Potter?" He finished for her bluntly. Bitterly.

"Ron—"

"Never mind, I understand and I'm leaving." Ron announced angrily before thundering back outside in high dudgeon leaving his two best friends looking helplessly after him.

"Ron!"

"I'll try to talk some sense into him. You and Vera should stay here. He's just… well… being Ron." Harry told her before stalking off to follow the furious red head.

Hermione stood in the middle of the living room, feeling helpless and defeated. The argument felt as if it sapped all the remaining strength in her body. A pair of tears ran down her cheeks as Hedwig landed on her shoulder. Nipping strands of her hair in her best gesture to offer comfort to her master's wife…

"When…" she whispered softly as she fought the tears. "When had things changed so much… for all of us…..?"


	5. To Keep Him From Hurting

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and anybody else who either has a license or a copyright. I'm not one of them. Please don't sue. Don't have nothin' on me. It'll only be a big waste of precious time for both of us. Thank you! ;;

**Spoilers**: You'll know 'em when you see 'em! **o**v!!!

**Apologies:** I'm sorry to all my old reviewers! Vionella had trouble installing chapter 4 and had to remove the whole story so she could fix it. I've only learned about it this evening and I'm apologizing as well. I feel responsible for everything. I'll try my best to contact all my old reviewers to tell them I've updated. Sorry for the embarrassing inconvenience ;;v. (don't hurt us!!!!)

**Author's Note ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:** There's just something I want to clear up before I begin, guys. (takes deep breath)

DRACO IS DEAD AND HE IS NOT— I REPEAT— NOT COMING BACK TO LIFE IN MY FIC! ALL OF YOU WHO WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, BE WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Thank yous:**

**whisperinthenight:** thank you so much for the positive feedback. Don't worry, I have no plans of bringing anyone back to life (where the hell did you get that idea?! Really, I was insulted you'd even think that of me! I said he was dead and he's STAYING dead, damn it!) Yeah, I understand the revulsion you feel over the other pairings that aren't HG/HP. Personally, I like pairing Hermione up with the older guys. It seemed a lot more logical that way, you see? In fact, I have two other ships going on…but you wouldn't be interested in them so, who cares? The one thing I'll never get into would be a HG/RW pairing, though. I am honestly disgusted by it. I don't think I can ever really forgive Ron for the Crookshanks/Scabbers debacle or the way he treated Harry in the Triwizard incident. Besides, Hermione would just be wasting that wonderful brain on Ron's ignorance! It's unthinkable!

**Anarane Anwamane:** can't argue with that love ­. By the way, I think your review was the funniest one I received this time, LOL . Thanks.

**Midnight Lilly**: I'm sure Hermione appreciates your sympathy for her plight, but I'm warning you that there'll be more twists in this story to come (what can I say? I've got a twisted sort of mind '). Anyway, do you really think Harry deserves to be unhappy? Or Hermione for that matter? I mean, come on!

**patagonia:** hi!!! I want to dedicate this chapter to you because I like you! From your reviews, I think you're a great person (correct me if I'm wrong, okay? ;v). I was so surprised that you still searched for this story even after the incident with Vionella (she said she was sorry)! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter (crosses fingers). Keep reviewing! Thank you again and I hope you are also doing well! Don't worry about me, I've managed to scrape enough to add into the payment of the debts and still have a fairly acceptable Christmas with my siblings. I hope your holidays are well. Happy Holidays!

**Clavel:** wow! Thanks. I'm really glad you liked it and I'm sorry I couldn't update as often as I would like. Hope you enjoy this instalment!

**SycoCallie:** Heh! Tried that but it didn't work. Apparently the money is her service charge for giving birth to me and raising all of us for the last lifetime. I just hope that, if she does come back, she'll come back with a conscience. Thanks for the advice, hon, you're well worth writing for . Anyway, your ideas coincide closely with my own though, not entirely (wink). I'm suspecting you like your romances that way, huh? Good luck with your friend. I hope he realizes the kind of person you are and accept you too. I think he'll be lucky to have you. Who knows…? Everyone deserves to be happy in my opinion. You're welcome to rant here anytime you like and I hope I can hold your interest until the inevitable end. Lots o' luck to you! v

**Muse:** Wow! Thank you so much! I'm really dumbstruck that you liked it that much! I'm thrilled at having a new reviewer and having you comment on this fic is enough to make me want to forgive Vionella for removing the whole story and losing me my old reviews! More drama here and I hope you like this. Sorry I can't update regularly, I'm a bit snowed in what with raising three siblings without any parents right now at the ripe old age of 23 ;;. Anyway, I know it's hard but I hope you can wait. Peace!

**S.F. Gustafuson:** LOL! Thanks! I appreciate it! I think it's rubbing off because I just received a raise (if you call ten bucks a raise) from one of my jobs. Good luck on your exams and I hope you do great (25 ain't bad. Look, my update was longer now. It means your luck is effective smirk)! God, I wish I can go back to school. Anyway, I hope this would make a satisfying read for you during the holidays. Thank you again and take care!

**Parcheezie:** thank you so much for your understanding and thank you for liking this story! Believe me, if it were up to me, I'd update every week, but I obviously can't. anyway, I hope you stick around till the end. Thanks!

**no name:** (evil smirk) he he he… not just yet, my fine, nameless friend… not just yet… BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

**missradcliffe:** what are you guys so worked up against Draco anyway? Aside from being evil, sadistic, arrogant and an all around prat, I can see nothing to be pissed about ;;v. I make sure that I double and triple check my work before I hand them over to Vionella. She says I'm freaky that way. Glad it pays off though!

**Clavel: **Yes he can, can't he?

**Author's Note: Happy Holidays, Enjoy!!!  
**

**Chapter Five: To Keep Him From Hurting… **

"Ron."

Harry continued to follow his hot headed best friend as the tall Quidditch player stomped away from the house towards the edge of the wards he set up around the property like an invisible fence. Ron was so furious, he wouldn't even throw him a look. It was making Harry livid. He stifled the urge to throttle Ron within an inch of his life for talking to Hermione like that. Inwardly, he sighed. He should have guessed Ron still had feelings for her. But after all this time, he thought— hoped— it wasn't so. That Ron had finally gotten over her and he would be free to acknowledge— at least to himself— his feelings. He was really sick and tired of lying to his own soul. And he really should stop this habitual wishful thinking. It was making him believe his fantasies can actually come true.

"Ron, wait up."

Still the red head kept on walking. Ron was a good foot taller than he was. That would have made him a great sprinter so Harry had to concede the point that, mad as Ron was, he wouldn't just be able to grab hold of the red head's bloody neck and choke him yet. Not in this state of mind anyway. And he was not going to waste time and suffer the indignity of running and bodily preventing his friend from stepping out of the wards. So, as they both neared the edge of the property, Harry stopped, calmly leaned against a nearby tree, and mentally strengthened the wards just enough to keep anyone or anything from getting across it. He watched silently as Ron started stepping over the barrier only to be halted by an invisible wall. He stumbled back and looked up at the air in front of him, confused. Harry watched as Ron prodded and poked at the barrier blankly, watching as the air that met him rippled like a steady wall of water, until he finally realized what was going on and threw Harry a glare.

"Very funny, Harry," he snarled. "Take this off, NOW!"

"I told you to wait." He told Ron calmly, still not moving. Watching with slight amusement at Ron's reddening face. "We need to talk."

In response, Ron took out his own wand and proceeded to try and undo the wards so he could get through. Harry sighed a little. He knew it would only be a waste of time and energy for Ron. Not to brag, but his magic was something not just anyone can undo especially when he was within thirty feet of the object he cast his spell on. He's tried to avoid using his abilities on anyone outside the Dark wizards he fought against. He especially disliked using them against Ron because the youngest male of the Weasley brood tended to be so damned sensitive about it. Ron has an insecurity about Harry's magic, feeling inferior whenever their magical skills were compared. Harry always thought it was unfair. It wasn't his fault he was born this way, after all. It's not as if he could help it. But somehow, he didn't care what Ron thought about him now. What Ron said to Hermione back there was unforgivable. He needed a little bit of suffering if nothing else.

"Let me go." Ron finally turned around and glared at him, furious. His voice was quiet and filled with a simmering malevolence that would have made any other man blink and back away to avoid the predictable explosion of temper that was typical in all things Weasley. "I don't want to be here."

"No. Not until you calm down enough to talk to me like an adult." Harry shot back evenly.

Ron growled at him before turning and kicking at the barrier furiously as he uttered a steady stream of obscenities that he wouldn't have let Mrs. Weasley hear. After exhausting his supply of swear words five minutes later, he turned back to Harry and screamed. "WE HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest without dropping his cool mask. "Oh yes we do."

"That's your opinion, not mine!" the red head growled.

"You hurt Hermione's feelings."

"Not as much as she hurt mine!"

"She didn't mean it."

"How would YOU bloody know?!"

"Because she didn't ask for any of this in the first place."

Ron swore violently again and alternately kicked at the barrier in sheer frustration and throwing Harry resentful glares as he paced across the grass like a caged lion. It was apparent that he didn't want this conversation right now. Harry let his best friend take out his frustrations on the invisible wall for a full minute more until Ron eventually calmed down and leaned on the barrier in sheer defeat. After taking a few deep breaths, he slid slowly down on the invisible wall, his elbows on either knee and his chin on his chest. They were enveloped in silence a minute more before the youngest Weasley male deigned to speak at last in a civil voice. "I've loved her for a long time, Harry."

Harry felt a twinge in his heart. He knew of Ron's feelings for Hermione ever since they were at school together. It was one of the reasons why he never really took a closer look at his feelings concerning her. Ron was so transparent in his regard for her that he practically wore a sign behind his back that said 'I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!' despite all the arguments and the bickering. When Hermione rejected him, however, and he saw how Ron was enjoying himself with his new girlfriends, he thought his friend's feelings have disappeared. It finally gave him the strength to admit what he felt about Hermione even though he knew she was inlove with Malfoy. It was better admitting a revelation like that to one's self when the competition wasn't one's best friend. But apparently, he was wrong to assume that. Hearing it now, he felt guilty of his feelings for Hermione. He loved Ron like a brother. And he'd never had a brother before. He felt as though he were stealing something very precious from Ron.

"I know." he managed to say quietly, swallowing the bitter taste his thoughts engendered. "I've always known."

"Then why did you let them talk you into this arrangement?! Why didn't you just refuse?!" Ron asked in an anguished sort of voice that Harry only heard from his best friend during that fateful war. The voice they both used when someone they knew or loved fell victim under the cruel strike of an enemy wand. It was associated as the sound of loss that only made Harry feel guiltier. "It's not like they'll ever force you into something like this! That article in the Prophet was proof enough that everyone will back you up every step of the way!"

"It's the best course of action there is at the time. It was the only acceptable option." He kept his reply as bland as he possibly could, keeping his feelings well hidden underneath the armor of his heart. "I didn't make the options."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS THE ONLY ACCEPTABLE OPTION?! Hermione is a war hero, just like us! There should be a world full of acceptable solutions to her problem!" Ron demanded, his voice rising again.

Harry kept his face impassable as he answered Ron back. "In a perfect world, she ought to be receiving the Order of Merlin, First Class with us, but she didn't. No one's acknowledged what she did and most of them has turned a blind eye on her sacrifices because she married a Malfoy. But you and I know different. You and I know what went on during the war."

"SO ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MARRYING MALFOY WAS A SACRIFICE ON HER PART, THEN? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SHE WAS LYING WHEN SHE TOLD US SHE LOVED THAT FERRET?!" Ron shouted at him. "IT'S EITHER YOU'RE KIDDING OR SHE'S PLAYING ALL OF US FOR FOOLS!"

"You and I know Hermione enough to realize that she'll never be that good of a liar." Harry shot back coolly. It was taking a great amount of effort not to hex Ron. "She wouldn't say she loved him if it weren't true."

"WELL THEN SHE'S A BLOODY FOOL!"

Harry discreetly clenched his fists but his face remained emotionless. "That may be but she's still our friend. She's stuck by us all throughout these years. She's the voice of reason that alternately held us back and pushed us on. She's bled for us, she cried for us and she always did everything she can to help us win. I won't repay her sacrifices by allowing her daughter to be served as dementor feed. Especially not by Fudge."

Ron sneered. Harry couldn't help but wonder if most purebloods were taught from birth on the Subtle Art Of Sneering. "Like I said, she didn't have to marry the ferret in the first place. She shouldn't have born Malfoy's spawn in the first place!"

Harry's blood ran cold at Ron's words. His eyes flashed in his effort to let his mind think for him and not his fists. Letting his temper rule him could have cost him a great many lives during the war and he was determined to make a habit of it. "Are you telling me that she should have aborted the pregnancy?"

Ron met his eyes, his gaze boldly unapologetic and defiant as only a Gryffindor could ever manage. "That child is Dark begot. Anything the Malfoys produce are Dark begot. Dark begotten children have no place in this world."

Harry straightened and looked at Ron furiously but his words were deadly cold. "Vera is not Dark begot. I've held her in my arms, I've felt the energy she possessed and it didn't feel dark to me! And besides, Hermione bore her. I refuse to think of anything Hermione loved having any darkness in them. Especially not an innocent child who's not even potty trained yet."

"You don't know that—"

"I DO TOO!" Harry practically shouted. Birds nearby scurried off the branches as they felt the heavy magical aura surrounding the air coming from the young man who defeated the Dark Lord. "She's NOTHING like Voldemort!"

"It won't be long before she shows the signs, Harry, you can't fool yourself forever." Ron continued on, trying to hide the fear that suddenly clenched his stomach as surely as if Harry's fist was holding onto the collar of his shirt. "She may look innocent now but mark my words, when she comes of age—"

"It's MY JOB to see to it that she never crosses that line." Harry told him, his voice still a deadly calm breath of wind. "Hermione was there for me at the time when I needed her most. If I had listened to her back in fifth year, Sirius would still have been alive and even free today. If I had listened to her, I could have avoided most of the pains I endured back then. And if it weren't for her, I would have died right now or have you forgotten first year?! I refuse to repay her kindness by abandoning her daughter!"

Ron had the graciousness to look down at his knees but Harry could still feel the mulishness his red haired friend was so popularly known for. Ron may have the I.Q. of a great strategist but he can still be a git. His insecurity seemed to have only increased instead of disappearing after the war even though he was picked by the Chudley Cannons as Keeper. And he knew why. Harry didn't want to tell him, but, like it as not, Ron has acquired a darkness in his heart from the war also. It was something he could understand now. It was inevitable. The only thing mellowing Ron's darkness was his insistent simple mindedness when it came to attention. Not that he was going to say that out in the open, mind, but it was an unavoidable fact. It couldn't be changed except for the person involved.

"Most people won't be very accepting of her." Ron tried to warn him, still not meeting his eyes. "They'll know the Malfoy heir for what it really is."

"As long as she has me and Hermione, Vera will never be alone." Harry declared, claiming back his earlier calm.

Ron gave out a brief, bitter laugh. "Yeah. Lucky her."

Harry stared at Ron as the red head continued to sit down against the barrier silently, torturing a blade of grass he ripped from the ground. He knew there was something else here, something both he and Ron weren't willing to discuss but they both knew that they had to. And Harry knew he had to open this topic for Hermione's sake. Somehow, he knew that he was going to get the worst out of this discussion.

"There's more, isn't there, Ron?" he asked his best friend in a resigned sort of way, murdering the sigh that came with it as best as he could. "Spill it out. We have to clear things out for Hermione. Because I'm telling you now, I will not tolerate anyone talking to her the way that you did. She's my wife. And she's Hermione. She deserves more than accusations and insults. And if you love her as much as you say you do, you'll get over your flattened pride and be civil to her. You can tell your parents about that too."

Ron scowled at the piece of the grass he was rolling in between his fingers until he finally threw it away and spoke. His voice was soft and a bit hesitant. As if wary of the answers he might get. "Is it true… about what she said back there? That you only have a marriage in name only?"

Harry clenched his teeth against the urge to growl at Ron that it was none of his business. Unfortunately, that kind of response had the danger of gaining consequences and questions he wasn't ready to deal with at the moment, so he gritted his teeth and answered calmly. "That's our arrangement, yes."

Ron snorted and stood up, shaking his head mockingly as he dusted himself off before leaning against the barrier again, upright this time. "Yeah right. Good luck with that."

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked in a mixture of confusion and exasperation. Really, did he have to be so damn melodramatic about all this?

Ron laughed bitterly at his question, still not meeting his eyes. Harry noticed his best friends vision seemed to be shining with unshed tears of resignation and genuine dismay. It added to his guilt, this realization that Ron cared this much about Hermione's regard. "You don't understand, do you? You can't let your marriage remain unconsummated! After the duration of a year, it becomes invalid and it will be instantly severed without the required contract! It's the magic inside a hand fasting ceremony! There's no such thing as a marriage in name in wizarding society!"

Harry remembered the words Dumbledore told Hermione at the Minister's office all of a sudden, the old wizard's words taking on a whole different meaning.

'_...As will your other children, of course...'_

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree as though begging it to absorb him. He viciously fought off the images of Hermione's tears as they slid off her silky cheek… The softness of her body as she embraced him… The addicting warmth in her palm as she held his face… How he would have loved to kiss her tears away as he stood there on the threshold watching her with the child. How he would have loved to clutch her close and bury his face in her hair as she hugged him back. To kiss her palm and pull them to his chest so she'd stroke the ache in his heart away…

Harry gritted his teeth at the desire to bite his lip as he imagined her running her hands across his messy hair. Her lips on his chest as he clutched her close… To imagine Hermione kissing him with those soft, pinkish lips would be heaven! The idea of having her look at him with such open wanting would be… He swallowed as his breathing quickened and he tried to slaughter the images in his mind. He had no right to her, for all that she was bound to him… She could never want him that way. She made that clear before she agreed to marry him back in Fudge's office last night. It was a bitter pill to swallow but it was one he would have to live with. He wondered what Hermione would say if he told her this bit of information that was cleverly omitted from the both of them. Hmp, that would be easy…

"She'll never agree to consummate our relationship." He told Ron bluntly, not bothering to open his eyes. "She's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't think that way about me. Chances are, she would be working overtime to gain the wizarding world's trust immediately."

"In a year?!" he heard Ron blurt out. "That's mental! That's bloody impossible, that is!"

"Knowing Hermione, the more you say it's impossible, the more determined she'll be." Harry smirked then opened his eyes to look directly at Ron's face. "I'm willing to help her, any way I can. We had a bargain."

"Bargain?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry gave the red head a sheepish little smirk even though his heart wasn't in it. What he'll say here would make Ron an agreeable party that will give Hermione the added support she needed, but it will also mean that he was going to have to start denying himself even thoughts of what it would be like to be a real husband to her and let Ron court her. It would be entirely up to her if she divorced him for Ron or not. It would be just like their situation back at Hogwarts. Friends. Just friends. Nothing more… and nothing less. But as long as it helped Hermione, he'll do everything he can. Even if it means losing what he so wanted for so long the second time around. "We agreed to divorce as soon as we find ourselves other interesting partners. Like she said, we're married in name only. Only for Vera's sake. She's not restricting me from having lovers either. Had I even wanted to, I couldn't consummate the marriage because of the fact that she doesn't love me. And I refuse to force her."

Ron's face brightened and his blue eyes turned on Harry even before he stopped speaking, instant recognition hitting him straight in the face. Harry felt his stomach churn and his heart die a little at the wide smile on Ron's face. Full of the anticipation, full of the hope for the one thing that could give his life the direction he's been aching to grasp for all his life since Sirius died… But he said nothing. It felt like that first time in the Hogwarts Express again, sharing all kinds of treats with Ron as they smiled and talked and him feeling glad because he's never shared anything with anyone before. Only this time, Harry wasn't feeling glad. This time, he wanted to be selfish… But he can't deny his friends a shot at happiness. And he swore, a long, long time ago, that he'll do whatever it took to take care of them. Even if it broke his own heart…

Besides, Ron loved her first. If he got in the way now he'll just be… another complication. He'll just go back to being the innocent bystander again. Just as he always was… and always will be…

"You're right, Harry!" Ron exclaimed in excitement, oblivious to his best friend's suffering. "If I can convince her to marry me after a year, then we can finally be together! I'm sure I can make her see reason. And it's not like you're inlove with her or something, right?"

Harry didn't answer. He couldn't. Answering yes would be a betrayal… and answering no would be a lie. Either way— if he chose— he'd still end up losing. He would never betray his friends the way Wormtail betrayed his parents. He'd rather betray his own heart… How Snape would sneer at him if the old bat could see him now. His obnoxious, greasy mentor's old soubriquet for him came to mind, making him wince ever so slightly.

Yes. Welcome to the life of Harry James Potter— idiot extraordinaire…

Hermione was pacing across the floor in front of the front door, waiting for Harry to appear and aching to ask if he's succeeded in pounding some sense into Ron's thick head as she rocked Vera gently in her arms. A few minutes after Harry followed Ron, she went back upstairs and took Vera out of her cradle, touring her all through the house (the whole place felt like it was never touched by another human being before!). It helped her calm down. Even now, Hedwig watched her as she walked from one end of the porch to the other, with her baby sleeping in her arms, as she immersed herself in thought as only she could.

She didn't care what anyone else thought about her, but the regard of her two best friends were far more important to her than all the hypocritical opinions of the citizens of the wizarding world put together. It was embarrassing but, even after all these years, she still clung to them like she did back in school. Like she owed them because they befriended her. She felt responsible for them somehow. They saw to her when no one else would (even if it did have to involve being nearly mauled by a mountain troll). Mere friendship wasn't enough to describe the bond that held the three of them together. They've been through hell and back too many times to be ripped apart now. And, if she weren't so weak from her adrenaline hype last night, she'd be after Ron right now and force him to see reason even if she had to body bind him to keep him still long enough for him to listen to what she had to say!

It didn't matter if he hurt her with his turns of phrases. The words were spoken in a fit of impulsive pique so common to the whole of the Weasley brood, and it was easy to forgive him that. She's been doing that for years, after all. What bothered her the most though, was Ron's declaration of still having feelings for her. It's funny… Six or seven years ago, she would have given anything just to hear those words from him. She was attracted by his impulsiveness. That part of him that allowed him the courage to act as he felt without any fear of other people's opinions despite his insecurity about the state of his family's finances. It was just something that's so beyond her, his ability of thinking before he acted. She sensed the freedom behind it even though she knew the consequences can be heavy. Even though she sneered at his inability to think first and talk later, that kind of free emotion baffled her and she wanted to understand it. Few would understand why but, the more she couldn't understand something, the more it fascinated her.

But, as time passed on and they all got older, she recognized the infatuation deflating until there was nothing left but a sisterly kind of affection. It was more likely that she misinterpreted her feelings for Ron as romantic. She was an only child, after all, and having another child her own age and who actually acknowledged her existence in more than an academic sort of way, within ten feet of her, was very new. And she revelled in it. And she mistook it gravely.

Hermione sighed as she stopped pacing to stare at a pond nearby, obviously man made. The birds were peacefully singing to her and the wind breezed through with the hint of dampness that told her rain was coming very soon. The modest wildness that surrounded the house attracted Hermione. It gave all the appearance of being open and obvious but one just knew there were still a few mysteries hiding behind the trees. And if anything else, Hermione adored mysteries. They were like big fat puzzles and riddles just waiting to be solved by her. Just like the mystery behind Colin Creevey's puzzling hatred for her…

That was another thing that gnawed at her. She forgot that for a while but that article brought back the memories from last night and her instinct told her it was something she should be wary of. Why? Why her? Why Vera? If it weren't for her current situation, she wouldn't be so suspicious, she was usually so trusting (Draco took her to task about that often enough). But she knew for a fact that her child might be in danger at any moment of any day because of her family's heritage. And all because of Colin Creevey. Harry's little wannabe from Hogwarts. It just didn't make sense! No sense at all! When Harry comes back, she had to ask. Vera's life was at stake…

"Hermione?! HERMIONE!"

Hermione almost jumped in surprise as the shout reverberated through the house like thunder. Because the whole house was warded against Apparations, and due to the fact that she's lived in the wizarding world long enough, to know a floo call when she heard it, she knew that someone was calling from the fireplace. And there was only one man she knew in all of Christendom who could bellow her name like that. Seven years and another two and a half as a fellow Order member made her accustomed to it.

She half ran to the fireplace, placing a light and temporary deafening charm on Vera so she wouldn't be woken up by the impending conversation. Just as she expected, as soon as she came to the living room, the familiar face of her scowling former potions master was there among the flames.

"Professor Snape." She greeted cordially with practised calm as she knelt in front of the grate with Vera still snoozing in her embrace. "It's good to see you." She winced a bit and hesitated before continuing. "I assume you've read of the news this morning."

Snape was looking at Vera, his eyes as fathomless and cold as ever. If Hermione hadn't known him as mentor and Death Eater, family friend and spy, she would have categorized his gazes as ones of deepest disdain, just like those she received from him back when she was still at Hogwarts. However, she knew full well that Severus Snape had a fondness for Vera. She saw it the moment Draco named him godfather. It changed her opinion of him since, more so than it already was, and her respect for him increased steadily during the duration of the war even as she became his apprentice to attain her potions mistress degree. Of course, that didn't change the fact that he was still a bastard. But she learned that he was a bastard that had a soft spot for her daughter; although, she knew for a fact that it would take a miracle from Merlin himself to make him admit that.

After inspecting Vera, he cleared his throat and flashed his eyes at her once more in that familiar way she recognized when he was still teaching her. "The Headmaster told me everything last night after I questioned him about it. It was all over the Evening Prophet as well. He also told me where Potter will be taking you and so I made a measure of sacrifice in part of my dignity and lowered myself to floo Potter's residence and see if he was treating my goddaughter right."

Hermione couldn't help smiling a little as she remembered the transfigured crib upstairs and Snape's accustomed insults on Harry. "He's taking care of us well enough, sir. Harry won't let us down."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her as though trying to drill into her soul. If she didn't think it were possible, she'd have said he was using Legilimency on her through the floo. After a while, his deep voice spoke to her again. "You should have come to me."

Hermione looked down on the floor at his words. "I couldn't. We're all fresh out of the war and I didn't want to have your position in the Ministry compromised for our safety. You and I know you are still subjected to a lot of speculation from Fudge because of your double agent status. One word from me and they would have locked you away in Azkaban without the benefit of a trial. Besides, I thought they would just leave me alone. I thought tradition granted each pureblood family at least one heir to succeed the line. Since Lucius and Draco are both… unable to secure the family line, I assumed they'd allow Vera to survive."

Snape scowled at her words and Hermione could see that he wanted to dispute her logic but can't. He knew she was right. He frowned deeper even as he nodded. "It is tradition, I agree. But then again, Fudge is deranged and he has less common sense than an insipid dung beetle that has the common sense of a common garden ant. If you asked me, he should have his wand broken and be made to live as a Muggle, the ignorant dunderhead."

Hermione resisted her smile. Or tried to, at least. She'd grown accustomed to Snape's sarcastic sense of humor. At the time she lived in Malfoy Manor, she learned that an insult from him can be entertaining if you had common sense enough to appreciate it. He may never be nice but he can be tolerable. "I can't say that I don't agree though, unless you want to replace him, I should think you have sense enough not to say such things in the floo. This is a controlled network and people might be listening in on us."

He nodded jerkily and continued. Hs voice suddenly taking on a quieter note. "Have you informed him of Vera's situation yet?"

Hermione turned away slightly at the suddenness of the question. "No."

"Why the bloody hell not?!" he growled at her quietly.

"He doesn't need to know—"

"He's your husband! Your PROTECTOR!" Snape spat incredulously, baffled by a logic that no Slytherin can comprehend. "Of course he needs to know!"

"He does not need to be involved any deeper in this situation than he already is! This is my problem now." Hermione calmly defended her decision.

He sneered at her. "Is this another sample of your stupid Gryffindor logic? Because if it is—"

"This 'stupid Gryffindor logic' defeated the Dark Lord. Harry already has his hands full with responsibilities and I refuse to add among them." She calmly shot back.

"It's his job—"

"Keeping Vera from the clutches of the Ministry is his job, and he has fulfilled it admirably by marrying me. Putting his life on the line for us is out of the question." She turned her eyes back to his. "I will not have him harmed."

"You are trying to protect the 'Boy-Who-Lived' while it's you and your daughter who are the vulnerable ones here?!" Snape sneered at her.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "The Boy-Who-Lived, for your information, has his own life to make. Something he hasn't had since the moment his parents died. If nothing else, I want to give him this." Her eyes softened as she remembered the shadow's in Harry's face before she hugged him this morning. "I've already taken a part of is life, I will not take anything more."

Snape scowled at her and clenched his jaw before speaking again. "You are being foolish, you silly girl. Do you think that Vera's situation is that simple?! We both know that she—"

"I KNOW what she is!" she half shouted at him, her eyes flaming now. "And I will not allow them to take her. It's not her fault, do you hear me? And it's not Harry's either. I don't want them to suffer for something they have no fault in."

"And so you will start your marriage with a lie." Snape sneered mockingly at her. "Just like the first one, I see. For an intelligent woman and the youngest Potions Mistress in the isles, you can truly be a Gryffindor, Granger."

"Oh, shut up!" she hissed at him angrily. "Just… SHUT UP!"

Snape smirked infuriatingly at the fuming woman before speaking again. "Just be careful of Miss Chang, my dear. I believe she's out for your blood."

At those words, Hermione stopped and remembered her main topic of thought just before Snape called. "Wait… do you know of any reason as to why Colin Creevey would bear a grudge against me?"

The mockery instantly left Snape's face and was replaced by the haunted expression of someone who has been plagued by less than savory memories as only a war veteran can ever have. From the way he looked away from her, Hermione knew he was less than willing to answer her question. "I believe the better person to answer that question would be Potter. Excuse me, I must be off."

Before Hermione could nag him, Snape's head disappeared from the floo leaving her gritting her teeth in frustration. Apparently, she was going to have to do this her own way. Snape can sure be a role model for coming out in the open and all that, she thought sarcastically.

"Hey, what's up?"

Hermione turned to face the all too familiar tenor of Harry's voice and smiled at the question on his face. She removed the deafening charm from Vera's ears and stroked the girl's hair away. "Nothing. I was just talking to Professor Snape."

When he didn't answer after a while, she looked up and almost laughed at the mixture of incredulity and confusion on his face. It was a while before he said anything. "Snape? Flooing MY house? Whatever on Gaea's good earth for?!"

Hermione couldn't help laughing out at his reaction. It echoed through the house like music. Hale and hearty and sincere and she missed the anguish in the emerald eyes that watched her from the front door. "Don't worry, it's not because he wanted to know if you were still available, or to berate me for taking you off the marriage market and all that!"

She looked up again and saw Harry turn a delicate shade of green as he mock glared at her. "Not funny."

Hermione laughed harder, eventually waking Vera up and smiling at her mother's cheerfulness. It must have been the first time the baby had seen her laugh since the final battle, Hermione thought wistfully.

"Ma ma ma ma ma…" Vera gurgled happily at her as she reached for her mother's chin.

Hermione chuckled and kissed the tip of the child's nose, missing the wry look on Harry's face entirely as he looked on. "Professor Snape called because of us."

Harry's eyes flew up to his forehead in genuine surprise. "Why?"

Hermione smiled up at him as she bounced Vera on her knees lightly. "Because he's Vera's godfather and he was concerned. He wanted to know if you were 'treating her right'."

Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione watched in amusement as he sputtered at her. He looked both repulsed and intrigued now. "You're kidding."

Hermione fought off a smile. "Nope."

"But— but why HIM?!"

Hermione smirked at him at that. "Well… unless you're suggesting Walden Macnair, I can't see why NOT him."

"But, Hermione he's… he's SNAPE! He HATES children!" Harry protested, refusing to believe what he was hearing. "Don't you remember the rumours at school back then?! He eats first years for dessert!"

Hermione chuckled. "Apparently, not this child." At Harry's disbelieving look, Hermione sighed and settled the baby on the floor to let it crawl around and explore her new domain. "Look, I was surrounded by Death Eaters, Harry. I can't pick you or Ron as godfather and invite you over to the manor for her names giving. Snape was the only one I can trust with Vera that can easily be in reach if something happens to me. I needed her safe, and he was the best choice I can get. I still think he's the best choice. He's a good man, Harry, under all the sarcasm and meanness. And by bonding him to Vera, I know he will have to protect her."

Harry's lip curled up and his left eye twitched. "Whatever you say, Hermione."

Hermione just smiled. She'd wager Harry will need a bit more time to get used to the fact that Snape can like children if he wanted to. "Anyway, have you talked to Ron?"

A shadow fell across Harry's face, but before she could ask, he turned away and hung his coat on the rack near the door. When he turned back to her, the shadow disappeared, replaced by the Harry she was still trying to become used to. Wry half smile and all. "He's seen reason. I think. Anyway, he's okay with the marriage now that I had it cleared that were only married in fact. I… I didn't know he was still inlove with you Hermione."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "Nor did I. I don't even think love is the right word for it. I'm not sure if… what he really feels for me is love, Harry. I don't know why but it feels just… awkward to hear him talk about those things."

Harry sighed and sat on the couch. "There's one more thing."

Hermione raised her brows at him, telling him silently to continue.

Harry turned red and coughed a bit before going on. "Erm… it seems that went stay married for more than a year without consummating the union. After a year, it becomes automatically null and void and the contract we signed will destroy itself the moment the time is up."

Hermione blushed too and looked down at her baby. She didn't know that.

"But Ron's offering to marry you again after the year is out if you're still at odds with the Ministry. He'll take care of you then." Harry finished, averting his eyes from her carefully.

Hermione face turned a deeper shade of scarlet. She turned flaming honey brown eyes at the man before her. "I'm not a broomstick that can be passed on to another person just like THAT after being used for a number of times! How DARE he presume that way regarding my fate! Did the two of you arrange this?! Have you agreed to it, Harry?!"

Harry paled before her rising tone and swallowed. "I'm not saying anything like that. The decision is still yours, Hermione. Please don't be angry, we're just talking about all the scenarios regarding the pros and cons of this relationship."

Silence invaded them as they both averted their eyes away from each other and watched Vera crawl towards Harry's boot to intensely inspect the grass stained leather. Hermione couldn't help smiling a little at the memories of a different lifetime when the three of them sat in the Gryffindor common room, doing homework or plotting some scheme to sneak out after hours to solve some sort of mystery. It both struck her as unsettling and relaxing, this peaceful feeling she sensed in Harry's company. With Draco, there would always be this tense sort of silence between them as though, each was trying to see if tone of them was hiding something from the other. It could be frustrating sometimes and, often, the only thing that can resolve anything at all was sex. It was the bridge where they can always meet each other halfway. The bridge she held on to with all the determination in her heart. But can she do that with Harry if worse came to worst? Could she betray her husband's memory…?

"I'll drop by the Daily Prophet offices tomorrow so I can straighten this all out."

Hermione almost jumped at the suddenness of Harry's announcement. She looked at him and saw that he wasn't even looking at her. They were both staring at Vera with both their heads elsewhere, it seemed.

Hermione straightened a little as she sought to understand what he wanted to say and make a sensible comment about it. "No, Harry."

His eyes snapped over to her disbelievingly. "But, Hermione—"

"It's just Fudge's way to wreak havoc and revenge because he couldn't destroy Vera. Besides, it's just politics, Harry. It's also a way for the reporters to get you into their articles again." She told him reasonably. "If you go out there and demand that they stop publishing crap like that, you'll be media fodder before you can even say Gringotts."

Harry scowled, returning his eyes on Vera, his eyes angry. "Hermione, we can't let people go on thinking that you're some sort of blackmailing opportunist who forced me into marriage! I have to tell all of them the truth! This Howler will not be the last and you know it. Don't you remember that time in fourth year when someone sent you an envelope of Bubotuber Pus? No, I am not letting anyone think of you this way."

"I've already compromised your life, I refuse to lose you your privacy too." Hermione said with determined calm, watching his jaw tighten.

"So just like that? You'll just ignore everything they throw at you?" Harry asked her, his voice a study of barely leashed anger.

"It's for the best. Trust me." She told him gently. "Although, we'll have to act like a happily married couple in front of other people now, I suppose. After that article and what you found out about the consummation, any sign of estrangement between us will be duly noted and an inquiry will most likely be made. We can't afford to cast any doubt on us or our marriage for Vera's sake."

Harry lifted his eyes and stared at her, the most peculiar expression written across his carefully guarded face. Hermione wished she could read what he was thinking. When he looked at her like that, it felt like she was dangling a carrot he wanted very much to munch on in front of him and the wrong word from her would disappoint him heavily and take the carrot away. It was partly hopeful, partly lost and partly anxious. And she couldn't understand it. "What about our agreement?"

Hermione blinked at the question. "It stands, of course. I mean it, Harry, I will not restrain you from having lovers. But you have to do it at a discretion now. I'm sorry this has to happen, but we really don't have a choice."

Harry looked down at Vera again. Somehow, Hermione felt miserable, although she didn't know what she did wrong. It felt like a heavy weight on her chest. Another stretch of silence pervaded between them. This time, though, she was the one who broke the stillness, a few moments later. Her voice was soft, almost a reluctant whisper.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he responded just as softly, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. "What is it?"

Hermione bit her lip, looking thoughtful. "Can you tell me why… why Colin was acting that way back at the Ministry? He seemed so full of… hate and bloodlust. I hardly even recognized him anymore back there."

"Oh. That." Harry muttered. He fell silent again. It took him so long to respond that Hermione thought he'd forgotten she was there. When he finally DID speak, though, his voice seemed empty. Pained. It tore at her heart like claws. "You remember that he and his brother Dennis were Muggleborns, right?"

Hermione nodded and, recognizing that he wasn't looking at her, answered quietly. "Yes."

Harry nodded before continuing. "During a raid, some three months after you married Draco, Dennis Creevey was captured by Lucius Malfoy. He was missing for weeks. When we finally found him he… he was pretty much out of his mind, Hermione. He's at St. Mungo's right now… With Neville's parents."

Hermione felt her blood freezing in her veins at the news. She felt her heart stop beating at the horror of it.

"Poor bloke was mumbling like mad. We found him under an abandoned Muggle warehouse, huddled in a corner, twitching from Cruciatus. He was about to be buried alive. He was going to be doused over by cement when we rescued him. The mediwizards at St. Mungo's said his brain was damaged beyond repair and he had fractures and torture wounds all over. Much like what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom if Moody was to be believed.

"Colin was… devastated." Harry told her. "I think you remember how close he and Dennis were back at school? A few weeks before Voldemort was defeated, Colin was hired on as a photographer for the _Prophet_. Before that, he served under the Order too. He's one of the people who were backing the Ministry in their campaign to subject all Dark Wizards to the Dementor's Kiss."

Hermione went silent. Her arms trembled, and she was pale. So very pale. Harry quickly leaned over to her in concern, crouching beside her on the floor and placing his arm gingerly around her shoulders in a gesture of comfort. Hermione didn't even know he was watching her. She just felt so cold inside. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and buried her face in Harry's wool covered chest. "It's all my fault then…"

"What are you on about, Hermione?" Harry asked her in consternation.

"How come I didn't know…? I should have known about that!" she sobbed quietly. "It… it was my job to KNOW!"

"Snape told us that it was Lucius' own personal raid. Just a bloody whim. He couldn't do anything about it either because no one really knew about it in the first place. Not even Voldemort. Besides, you were only new to the family then." he said gently. "Bastard just wanted a little fun—"

"—to show how powerful he was, I know." Hermione finished for him as she pushed away and wiped her tears off. "Lucius always loved power tripping."

"This is not your fault Hermione." Harry told her, his voice firm.

"But—"

"We were at war. Even if we wanted to we cannot be held accountable for every casualty that comes our way. I know more than anyone else how painful the death or wounds of a loved one is, but it's something we can't help." He told her gently, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. "We can only thank God we're still able to wake up the next morning because of people like you. Especially you, Hermione. The situation you were in back at the manor was dangerous. One wrong move and you wouldn't lose you life alone, you would have lost the ones you loved along with you. Not many people knew that. You HELPED end this war. It's not your fault."

Hermione couldn't help swallowing the tears back and smiling at her best friend. As Vera crawled back to her skirts, she buried her hands and face on his chest in a sincere gesture of trust that set Harry's heart aching, wondering what she'd do without him.

"Thank you, Harry…" she whispered as she felt him hold her tighter. She fought off the tears that were threatening to break through again. "Thank you so much…"

"Insipid Muggles…"

Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Black and mistress of Malfoy manor, looked on as the bustle of people below her window moved like so many busy ants, hauling crates, pushing carts and hollering at the top of their voices in order to speak to one another from across opposite sides of the crowded street. She curled her upper lip in disgust at the primitiveness of such form of labor.

It was difficult but it was hard for her to believe that such people had raised her daughter-in-law and that her granddaughter had blood of such calibre. It was disgusting. Demeaning. Unworthy of the Malfoy line. Muggles should have been eliminated, like the Dark Lord promised. And yet, all because of a Muggle raised boy, she had lost not only this ideal but her husband as well. And to think that her daughter-in-law could beat her in any duel was humiliating enough.

"Now, now, Narcissa," a deep voice spoke to her in an oily whisper from her bed. "You know that we need their cover to hide us from the Ministry's sight. Don't worry, our time will come."

Narcissa turned her attention over to the sprawled figure of Rodolphus Lestrange atop her queen sized bed. A smirk covered his long face and appreciative ice black eyes looked over her form with obvious appreciation. Narcissa scowled back at him. "But when is that time? I grow impatient with this waiting."

Rodolphus smirked at her. Truly, the Black women were a thing of beauty. All slender figured perfection and exotic eyes. Narcissa was as golden as Bellatrix was dark but both wore the haughty vanity of deceptive beauty that only as mistress of glamours can accomplish. No red blooded wizard can possibly resist them. He always thought that Lucius was a fool, haring off after other women when this glowing specimen of womanhood has always been available to him.

Of course, it's not as if they married for love. Like his marriage with Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa made an arrangement, to keep their bloodlines pure and unsullied. After the requisite heir was born, taking lovers were always a foregone fact. They'd been lovers long before their spouses' deaths in the final battle and have escaped together when the Dark Lord was destroyed. The arrangement has been… convenient. They were now known as a married couple, living in a high rise Muggle apartment. Not their usual standards but it was far more acceptable than Azkaban.

He'd wanted Narcissa the first time he saw her, but he was already engaged to Bellatrix by the time he met her, and her to Lucius. That did not alarm him though. He'd always known he'd have Narcissa eventually. Too bad about Andromeda, though. If the brown haired chit had not married that Mudblood, she could have joined in on their little games. After all, he had no doubt that Lucius has been sleeping with Bella. So common was the swapping of bed partners in the Dark Lord's halls.

"My love, until we find Draco, we cannot execute the Reincarnation ritual. It is a complicated spell and only the child's parents can utter it." Rodolphus told his lover with seductive persuasiveness. Watching as the morning sunlight rendered the sheer silk lace robe she wore, almost transparent.

Narcissa pouted, displaying those soft lips to perfection and Rodolphus knew better than to think the gesture was innocent. Every move she made had a purpose, every word she said had meaning. Foolish is the man who let's down his guard in front of Narcissa Malfoy. "Well? Have you sent my letter to Lowe? My jewellery can only take us so far, Rodolphus. I will not work like a Muggle after my money is gone. I'd rather kill myself!"

Rodolphus' kept the bored expression on his face as he answered his lover. "Now, now, dearest, I'm sure my friend Lowe has received your letter by now. No one can read that message except him. He's the only one who knows how, after all. I told you, there is nothing to fear while I am here."

Narcissa pursed her lips irritably and began to pace. "I am growing impatient, Rodolphus. My son hasn't contacted me yet since the last battle and we have yet to complete the incarnation of the Dark Lord. Do you think he is—"

"Now, Narcissa, Draco is a powerful wizard. He knows how to take care of himself. What you should concern yourself with is the here and now. With me…" He stepped off the bed and stopped the blond woman's pacing with both hands and kissed the back of her neck. He smirked when he felt her shiver "I bet Lucius never made you shiver like that?"

Narcissa closed her eyes at the increased pressure of the touch and was only vaguely surprised when Rodolphus picked her up and carried her to the huge bed. She looked up at him as he leaned over her, her eyes glazed over with want. "Yes, you are right. No one has made me feel the way you do… But this must not deter us from our mission. I want my manor back. I will not allow a filthy Mudblood become sole mistress of Malfoy manor, no matter what Draco says."

Rodolphus buried his lips on her fragrant neck and began removing the robe that covered her from him. "After we're done with the Child, we can do anything we want with the Mudblood. I'll even make it look like an accident if you are so willing."

Narcissa sighed as she lay there, naked. "That would be… divine, my love…"

Rodolphus threw her robes aside and proceeded to kiss his way up her legs. His smirk widening as she parted her legs for him and invited him inside. "Divine indeed….."


End file.
